Transformation: Termination
by TurtlesandMonkeys
Summary: It's been several hundred years since the end of the virus...or so they thought. All across the world, children are getting strange visions about the Ancient Society. What happens when a group of six friends get involved? Will this really be the end?
1. Six friends

15 minutes left until the bell rings. 15 minutes until the start of Summer. Everyone kept thinking, Come on, bell! Ring already! But no one can bend time and space. Only people in the movies teacher kept lecturing about how to keep ourselves safe during the Summer, but no one really cared. This was the end of school, forever! Well, to the Seniors that is. The underclassmen will have to endure it out for a couple more years. But, for the Seniors, that meant the start of their adventures. Their dreams will come true, and they will work hard or them. Some to become Pokemon Masters, and some Coordinators. For some, they will become Pokemon watchers, and some Pokemon Breeders.

"Everyone, please be careful. Don't get into any trouble. Have fun on your adventures!" He waved, and the bell rang. Everyone jumped out of their seat, shouting, and running out of the school.

Good bye school! Hello Summer!

And for a group of six friends, that meant everything. The group consisted of three girls, and three boys. They all had the same dream in mind. To become the very best of whatever it is they would do. Plain and simple.

"Okay, gather round everyone!" Steve called around.

"I'm so excited! No more school." Michelle clasped her hands together while she talked to her twin sister. Her light, pink hair flew around her as a small gust of wind swept the area.

"I know, it's going to be so much fun." the other twin, Kara, added on with the same enthusiasm as her sister.

"I'm going to do it. I'm gonna sweep Michelle off her feet and she'll be all mine." Mitch put his arms behind his head as he grinned at the thought of dating Michelle.

"Yeah, sure, I'll believe that when I see it." Jonas punched him in the arm mockingly.

"You guys are hopeless." Rikki replied to the two boy's antics.

"Hey, guys!" Steve called one more time to quiet everyone down. "Alright, it's Summer! You guys ready for an adventure of a life time?"

"Who made you the leader of this group?" Joked Mitch. "I'm the leader."

"You're out of your mind, I'm the leader!" Jonas cut in.

Rikki grabbed the two boys by their ears. "How about no one is the leader, OK?"

"Ow! Rikki, stop!" Mitch whined.

"Alright, alright, no one is the leader!" Jonas added it.

"Good." Rikki let go of their ears. They both put a hand to it to try to soothe the pain.

"Where do we start?" Michelle asked.

"I was thinking about starting our adventure in Hoen." Steve answered with a smile.

"Why Hoen?" Kara looked up at Steve with a puzzling look. "Last year, you said we'd start in Kanto."

"Well, I changed my mind." Steve replied.

"Okay then." Rikki then started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Michelle asked.

"I'm gonna go home and see Meditite. You're welcome to come."

"Bye guys!" Kara and Michelle waved, and ran to catch up with Rikki, leaving the guys there.

"Wow, there goes the two hottest twins in the world." Jonas whistled.

"What about Rikki?" Steve asked.

"What about her? She's a guy." Mitch replied, staring after Michelle.

"She acts like a guy, she behaves like a guy, so therefore, she's a guy." Jonas confirmed.

"Forget it. I'm going home, too." Steve huffed.

"Yeah, go do that." Mitch and Jonas said as they stared after the twins, deep in their thoughts of dating them.

* * *

This group of friends got together in their Junior year. From that year on, they became close friends. Each one was different from the rest. Mitch and Jonas were friends since Middle School. They met fighting over a girl, no girl dissed both of them at the same time, and left them standing there together. Mitch asked Jonas if he wanted to hang out, and Jonas agreed, and that's how they met.

In Junior year, Michelle and Kara moved in from Sinnoh. they were the new students, and every guy wanted them. Michelle was the girly girl, and Kara was adventurous and bold, unlike her sister. Jonas and Mitch became partners with the two twins in their chemistry class, and started to hang out from then on.

Steve was next. Jonas and Mitch had always made fun of him throughout freshman year, and sophomore year. Back then Steve was a shy boy who was always picked last in sports and what not. Junior year came along and he buffed out, and became sporty, and soon was added with the group.

Rikki was last. Freshman, Sophomore, and the beginning of Junior year, she hardly had any friends. She was a major tomboy, with short hair. Mitch and Jonas spread rumors that she was a lesbian in Freshman year. From that year on, everyone avoided her. Junior year, and she was sick of it. she marched straight up to Jonas and Mitch, plucked them by their ears, and whispered threats in their years. Of course, they were scared, and decided to befriend her, so they wouldn't get beat up. now, Jonas and Mitch don't even consider her a girl, they consider her as a guy, and is treated like one.

That is their group. They all used to attend the high school at Cherrygrove city in the Johto region. The school used to allow the students to bring their Pokemon to school, but last year changed. No more Pokemon were allowed because of the growing numbers of Pokemon battles that sometimes damaged the school. Every one was required to leave their Pokemon at home.

* * *

Steve sat at home on his computer. His Growlithe lay beside him, next to his chair, asleep. Steve logged onto the Internet and went to searching up the Hoen region. The very first article was about the incident that happened a hundred years ago. The one with the virus. He was always very curious about it. That was his main reason for going to Hoen. But if he told everyone that their starting their adventure in Hoen because of this incident, they would all yell at him and call him an idiot, and refuse.

He clicked the link to the article. A picture of Missy showed up on the screen. Missy was his hero. He looked up to her, in a way, because of her courage and strong will to never give up.

The main article was last update today. He scrolled down to read it.

_"About a hundred years ago, something horrible struck this planet. A virus swept the area, becoming a pandemic all across the world. The virus first originated in Pokemon, making them all aggressive to the point where they will attack any living thing they see. Once the virus was transmitted between Pokemon and Human, the humans would become the Pokemon that bit them."_

Steve scrolled down further and further down. He already knew all of this. He wanted more info about the area now. He soon found what he was looking for.

_"Soon, the world became like it was in the past. People and Humans lived together, as equals._ _And it's all thanks to the heroic efforts of Missy, and her group of friends who refused to give up, and their strive to keep on going to stop it. As of today, the area where the Ancient Society and the Village of Origin is under lock down by the government. There are several bases near Mauville city, with several guards guarding the area. If anyone is seen around the area, they will be taken in by the government and either stay there or be taken far away from the area."_

Steve wanted an adventure. He really wanted to visit this area for some reason. He couldn't explain it, but ever since he was told about this, he just wanted to go here. He never told anyone this before. He knew that it was suicide. He knew that he would get into trouble. He couldn't tell anyone.

He also knew the risk of bringing his friends with him. He didn't want to go through this alone. He wanted them with him. He then decided to finally tell them once they get on the boat. Sure, they will hate him, or something. They will end their friendship with them. But they would get an adventure out of this experience, and that's what they all wanted.

He turned off his computer, and then went to bed. He had a long day ahead of him this week. Preparing to take off on the boat, getting everything here ready, and prepare himself for the waves of hate that his friends will give him.


	2. Message

During that week, the group was getting things ready for their departure onto their adventure. Rikki got everything ready in about two days. So, she spent the last remaining days training of her Pokemon, and hanging out with them when they got the chance. Rikki spent a lot of time with her Pokemon more. Her Meditite was her first Pokemon. She only had two at the moment. Her other one was a Castform.

Michelle and Kara hung out mostly with Rikki during the week. They brought over their Pokemon to hang out. Michelle has Jigglypuff, and Kara has a Clefairy. Mainly, Michelle would try to talk girl stuff with Rikki, who only ignored those attempts. Michelle really wanted Rikki to break away from her tomboy antics and be a girl for once. Kara thought that Rikki was fine the way she was. That erupted the two twins to argue about it. Rikki hated when they did this.

Mitch and Jonas hung out together. They mostly tried to get a double date with Michelle and Kara, but they only got turned down, each and every time. But, they didn't give up. Jonas had a Jolteon, while Mitch had a Murkrow. They also hung out with Rikki every now and then, because to them, she's like a guy.

Steve hardly hung out with anyone, except for Rikki. Because, the others didn't want to hang out with him. He may be a part of the group, but he's still considered an outsider. He didn't really understand, but at least he had one friend out of the group. He always felt like he could tell Rikki everything. He even considered why he wanted to go to Hoen, but didn't know how she would react. He thought that she was hate him, and never speak to him again. So, he still kept it a secret. He wondered how long he would be able to keep it up.

The week went by fast. Their ferry would leave New Bark town soon. So, they asked Rikki's older brother to drive them to the ferry. He didn't want to, at first, but after Michelle and Kara asked, he obliged. He was a sucker for cute girls. That was how Rikki got him to do anything. He would rather sit on his lazy butt.

"So, Hoen. Kinda dangerous, don't you think?" He asked as they drove them towards New Bark Town.

"What do you mean?" Rikki asked.

"I'm just saying. It's kinda dangerous. I really don't want you going there, Rikki."

"You're just being over protective." Steve reassured with a small, nervous laugh.

"I'm just saying. Earlier, I heard that several kids disappeared in Hoen. Kids about your age." He added, as he pulled up to the docks.

"You're just trying to scare us into not going. We'll be safe. Don't worry." Rikki said, grabbing her backpack from the trunk of the car.

"Nothing can scare us." Jonas added as he hopped out the back of the car.

"Yeah," Mitch put an arm around Michelle. "We men will protect the ladies."

They all waved bye and thanked Rikki's brother for driving them. "Alright! Jonas, this time, we'll definitely get the twins."

"Heh, no doubt about that. As soon as we save them from harms way, they'll be falling all over us." Jonas flexed his muscles.

"I don't think so. They're strong enough to protect themselves." Steve cut in.

"Ah, shut up." Mitch frowned.

"Come on, boys, or you'll miss the boat!" Michelle and Kara called at the same time. They were both up on the boat with Rikki, who was also waiting for them.

"Hey, wait for us!" Mitch and Jonas called, running up to the boat. Steve sighed and followed after them up to the boat.

* * *

The girls found their room, and the boys found theirs. the girls settled in quick, while the boys argued over the beds. Or well, Mitch and Jonas argued over who would get the top bunk of the bed. After they fought, the six all went to the food bar to get some lunch. they chatted as they ate, and walked around the boat. Michelle and Kara went off with Mitch and Jonas, and Rikki and Steve were left alone.

"I think your brother was trying to scare us." Steve said.

"Yeah, well, he just doesn't like the fact that I'm leaving. He loves me to death, and would do anything for me." replied Rikki as she leaned against the wall.

"did you know that there's a small area on the boat for Pokemon Battles?" Steve asked, changing the subject.

"Oh, they do?" She stood up straight then. "Lets go. I've been dying to get some action, and so has Meditite."

"Alright." Steve then led Rikki to the inside of the boat. There was a small section just for Pokemon Battles. Rikki and Steve sat on the sidelines and watched several trainers battle each other. Rikki couldn't keep still. She really wanted a battle.

"Alright, who has the guts to face me!?" Boomed a large man. He stood in the center. "One on one battle!" No one seemed to move an inch, or take on his challenge.

"I'll do it!" Rikki stepped forward. She reached to her necklace where Meditite's Pokeball was at. She unhooked it and pressed the button, releasing her Meditite. It appeared sitting down, eyes closed, and ready for a fight.

"Oh? Well, little girl, don't you cry when I beat you." He said.

"I should say the same about you, old man." Rikki retorted.

The man huffed, and took his spot across from Rikki. He took out a Pokeball and released his Pokemon. "Come out, my precious Parasect!" the red light faded away to reveal a Parasect, who only looked readied to battle. "This is my prized Pokemon."

"Stop blabbering and battle." Rikki uncrossed her arms and took the first move. "Meditate." The Meditite then closed it's eyes and floated up in the air.

"My Parasect, slash away that little Pokemon." The man said as Parasect then started to run up to Meditite. It jumped up into the air, lifted up one of it's claws.

"Protect yourself." Rikki said calmly. Just as Parasect's claw was about to strike down on Meditite, a light blue barrier appeared around Meditite, blocking the attack. the Parasect bounced off the barrier, and fell to the ground.

"Now, Meditite, Force Palm." Meditite then opened it's eyes as it jumped up to the Parasect that was struggling to get up. It placed it's hand on the giant mushroom, then a bright light came from it, engulfing the Parasect.

"Parasect!" the man cried as Parasect gave off a yell. Then the bright light faded away, revealing a defeated Parasect. Meditite let go of the Parasect, and walked back to Rikki. Rikki bent down and patted it on the head.

"You did a good job." she said, and brought out the Pokeball again. The bright red light engulfed the Meditite, and she clipped it back onto her necklace.

"Oh, my poor Parasect." the man cried, hugging his Parasect.

"Hey, that was a good battle." Rikki said, walking up to him.

"Get away, you little brat." He spat, and continued to hug his prized Pokemon.

Rikki shrugged and walked back to where Steve was at.

"Wow, Rikki, that was great." Steve exclaimed.

"Thanks. Me and Meditite practice every day." Rikki replied, putting her arms behind her head. "What about you and Growlithe?"

"Oh, we can, whenever we get the chance." Steve answered.

The night was coming on now, and everyone resided into their rooms. Rikki, Michelle, and Kara all fell asleep as soon as they hit the bed. They were exhausted from today. The boys finally settled in their respective beds. Jonas finally got the top bunk, and Mitch got the bottom bunk. Steve slept on the other bed across from their beds.

* * *

_Steve sat there, all by himself. Everything around him was white. White as white could get. He was there, thinking to himself. He was wondering where he was, and why he was there. None of his friends were there. Not even Growlithe. He was all alone. Steve looked above him, and stood up in surprise. He sat a bright, orange light descending right above him. He backed out of the way as the orange light slowly fell to the ground. Steve was curious, and he knew that curiosity killed the cat. He couldn't help it. He walked up to the orange light, raising a finger to it. his hand wa shaking the whole time. His finger slowly touched the orange light, and when it did, the light exploded and engulfed Steve._

_When Steve could open his eyes again, he found himself surrounded by trees. There was a small clearing just ahead of him. He could hear some music playing in the background. He saw torches lighting his way. At the end of the line of torches, there was a giant statue of a Ho-oh, and just above that, a ghostly figure. the ghost looked like a Ho-oh. He didn't know why, but he found himself walking towards it. He could see people, all about his age, sitting down, bowing as he walked on. _

_Next to the statue, there was a young girl waiting there for him. He walked up to her, and she bowed down to him._

_"We welcome you, Elder Steve..."_

_

* * *

_Steve woke up in a cold sweat. He pantedand wiped the sweat from his brow. "That was just a dream." He whispered to himself. He looked up and rubbed his hands through his muffled hair. "Right?" He wondered what that all was. It reminded him of the descriptions that Missy gave, and several others during that time. When they experienced it. Was that the Society? The ancient, forbidden society? And why did that girl call him 'Elder Steve'? He sighed, and lay his head down again. "Just a dream." He told himself, and slowly drifted back to sleep.


	3. Vision of the Elder

That morning, everyone woke up and headed down to the breakfast bar. The lobby was full of guests heading to Hoen. Rikki went ahead to the bar to get herself some orange juice and some Pokemon food for Meditite and Castform. Kara and Michelle did the same, but got themselves some waffles to eat for themselves. Mitch and Jonas got some Pokemon food and got their food. Mitch had a Doughnut and Jonas had a Bagel. Steve got Pokemon food and Pancakes.

"So,did you guys have a nice nap?" Kara asked in between bites of her waffle.

"I know I did!" Michelle had a big smile on her face, and a lovey-dovey look in her eyes.

"Could you have dreamt about me?" Mitch asked, leaning over with a wink.

"In your dreams!" she shoved him away.

"I had a weird dream last night. I couldn't really explain it." Steve mentioned. _It was weird. Could that really have something to do with the Society?_

"What was it about?" Rikki asked.

"I can hardly remember it." Steve shrugged. He was careful not to say too much. He didn't want to ruin the adventure of their dreams. Or, well, he couldn't say that. He just wanted to see the Ancient Society. He wanted to learn about the history, everything about it. He sighed.

Jonas looked over at the Pokemon while they ate. He cocked his head to the side, watching them as they chatted with each other. "I wanna know what they're saying." He whined.

"You know that's impossible." Mitch pointed out.

"Actually, no it's not." Rikki butted in. "Later on in the future, technology will be better, so that we can communicate with Pokemon."

"Oh, come on! Never, in a million years, will we be able to understand Pokemon. You guys are way into the science mumbo jumbo!" Mitch pointed a fork at Rikki and Jonas.

Rikki frowned slightly and finished her orange juice. She placed her glass on the table. "Come on, Meditite, Castform." she stood up, and walked out of the lobby.

"Dude, chill out!" Mitch complained as she walked out of the room. "Dude, what's her problem?!"

"It' you." Michelle and Kara said at the same time.

"Me? What did I do?" Mitch demanded.

"Your attitude, the way you treat her, everything about you." Steve chimed in, taking a bite of his pancakes.

"Dude, you shouldn't stand up to Mitch, that's totally not a good idea." Jonas whispered to Steve.

"What did you jut say?" Mitch's voice got low, and got a little frightening.

"You heard me." Steve answered as he stood up. "She's a girl, like the twins. You only treat her like a guy! I bet she would appreciate being treated like a girl at times." He turned to Growlithe. "Come on, buddy. Let' go find Rikki." Steve and Growlithe then walked out of the lobby, in search for Rikki.

"Who does he think he is talking to like that?! Honestly, he's finally accepted into a group, and he has to act like that?" Mitch continued to eat his waffle in anger.

"You're despicable, Mitch." Michelle stood up, grabbing her plate.

"Huh? Wait, Michelle!" Mitch pleaded with her to stay.

"Not until you calm that bad attitude of yours!" Michelle then walked out of the lobby, and Kara following after her, leaving the two bots by themselves.

"What did I do?" Mitch asked Jonas. Jonas didn't reply, and continued to eat his food.

* * *

"Honestly, boys are a waste of time." Kara put her hands behind her head as she walked next to Rikki and her twin sister. "We don't need them. They're all just a bunch of pests!"

"You said it." Michelle agreed. "Can you believe what Mitch did back there?"

"He needs a chill pill." Rikki huffed.

"Totally." Michelle agreed, and stopped to stare out to the ocean. "Oh, wow! Look at the ocean. It's all sparkly!"

Kara leaned over the railing to stare out, too. She smiled. The sun was rising steadily. "Look, over there!" She pointed to what looked like water spurting up. Then, something giant and blue rose up. "It's a Wailord!"

It was true. The Wailord rose up, and stared at the boat. It went back under for a few seconds, and then rose up, and splashing down on the water, letting out a big wave.

"Looks like it's having fun." said Rikki.

* * *

"Man, I really don't get girls nowadays. I thought they were supposed to be clueless and fall in love like that!" He snapped his fingers. "Now their all smart and don't want to fall in love!"

"Dude, you need to chill out. Girls love to be in control, and need to know that they're right all the time." Jonas shrugged. "You'll get them one day."

"I doubt it!" Mitch huffed.

* * *

Steve found himself on the other side of the boat from everyone else. He and Growlithe walked along the boat, and stumbled upon a crowd of gawking girls watching a guy who was battling. Steve rolled his eyes. He seen the guy on TV before, he wasn't all that great. He leaned over the railing, watching the battle commence. He sighed. "Growlithe, you ready for the future?"

Growlithe nodded as it sat next to him. "Growl!" it replied.

"Everyone, the trip to Hoen will be longer than expected. Due to some unfortunate incidents, we will be taking a different route towards Lilycove City. Again, I'm sorry, but-" The broadcast by the captain of the ship went on for about a minute, repeating in case people didn't hear.

"That's just great." Steve complained.

"Lithe Growl." Growlithe agreed, placing it's head down on it's paws.

* * *

So, about a two days later, the boat finally docked at Lilycove City. Everyone seemed to be relieved to get off the boat. They were on it for a long time.

"Another minute on that damn boat, and I would've barfed!" Mitch complained. He then took a deep breath air and sighed. "Ah! The smell of a new region."

"Wow, Lilycove! I've always wanted to come here! I hear it's one of the fashion capitals!" Michelle went all starry-eyed again.

"We're not here for clothes shopping." Kara sighed at her sister's antics. "Though, I wouldn't mind buying a new pair of clothes."

"Y'know what I just realized?" Rikki pointed out.

"What?" Everyone asked together.

"In order for us to compete in the Hoen league, we have to register at Littleroot town."

Everyone's faces dropped at the news. That means they would have to travel halfway across the region to register, and slowly make their way back here.

"That's just great!" Mitch shouted. "I demand to know what happened at Littleroot town to make our boat come all the way here!"

"A boat lost control and crashed into the harbor." Steve said.

"Are you serious?" Michelle and Kara asked.

"I heard that, too." Rikki nodded.

"Where did you hear that?" Jonas asked.

"It's written on a newspaper over there." Steve and Rikki pointed at a business man reading the newspaper. It was front page news.

"Oh." said Mitch.

"How are we supposed to get to Littleroot town? We can't go on foot." Michelle complained.

"Hi." Everyone turned around to see a young girl, younger than them, standing there with a bright smile on her face. "I can you guys to Littleroot on my plane, if you want."

"Wait, you can fly a plane?" Jonas asked, in disbelief.

"Are you even old enough to have a plane, let alone fly one?" Asked Rikki, crossing her arms.

"Really?!" Michelle and Kara cried.

"Sure! It's a small plane, but you all can fit in it." The young girl said.

"I'm down with that." Mitch nodded. "Take us to this plane of yours."

"By the way, your pilot's name is Penelope." Penelope smiled.

Steve wasn't so sure about this girl. He thought that he seen her before, or at least heard her voice before. He couldn't really place it. He was the last, right after Rikki. Penelope led the way, explaining that her dad was a pilot, and picked it up from him. Penelope had black hair that cut off at her shoulders. She was really short, too.

"Hey, Steve?" Kara asked, walking slow so that he could catch up and she could talk to him.

"What's up?" He replied.

"I was wondering. What was your real reason for starting here, in Hoen?" She walked next to him as they walked to where ever Penelope was taking them.

"I always wanted to come here, y'know. This place is beautiful." He answered her question, and she raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, well, I guess that's a good reason." She then caught up to walk with her twin.

_What was that all about?_ He wondered to himself.

"Well, here we are. This is where I stay with my dad." Penelope stopped at a nice cottage, with a huge field in the back. There was a shed in the back where the plane was at.

"This is...small." Mitch stared at the small cottage. "Where are we supposed to stay?"

"We stay at a hotel, duh." Rikki butted in, putting her hands behind her head.

"I'm running out of money." Michelle checked her wallet. "That ticket for the ferry almost drained me."

"The girl's can stay here, and the boys at the hotel." Penelope piped into the conversation.

"Sounds fair." Kara and Rikki said at the same time.

"Bye bye, boys!" Michelle winked at the boys, as the four girls went into the cottage, leaving the boys outside.

"Hey, wait!" Mitch shouted. "We're out of money, too!"

"Too late, bro." Jonas sighed.

"We'd better go then." Steve turned around, heading back into the city. "We can get a free room at the Pokemon Center."

"That place stinks!" Mitch complained.

"It's either that or outside." Jonas said.

"I'd rather sleep outside." Mitch crossed his arms over his chest.

"Bye Mitch." Jonas waved over his shoulder, and headed into the city with Steve.

A few seconds later, Mitch gave in. "I was joking! Hey, wait up! Hey!" He ran to catch up to them.

* * *

Penelope stayed up that night and went into the kitchen and picked up the phone. The three girls were all asleep by now, tired from their trip. Penelope quickly dialed a number and put the phone to her ear.

"Hello?" The other voice answered.

"It's me, Penelope." She said in a low voice. "Guess what?"

"What?" The voice asked.

"I found him. The new Elder that Yasuo chose." She said.

"Are you sure?" He asked, his voice unsure. "You really found the Elder?"

"Yup. You can tell right away. He's had the vision. The Vision of the Elder."

"How can you tell?" He voice asked, still unsure.

"You can just tell. I can't really explain it. But he's the Elder. I should be around Mauville by tomorrow. I'll come up with some excuse to stop by the area." She explained. "Once I get the chance, I'll take him away from his friends and bring him to the Society, where he will be graced by Yasuo. Then, we will be able to complete the prophesy."

"Well, okay. Don't blow this. The last person you thought was the Elder, the Arbiter marked him with the blue paint, not the red paint." He warned. "If you make the same mistake, you know what will happen." The voice answered on the phone.

"And I'm ready to take the consequence. I'm always ready to join the ancestors." Penelope then hung up the phone, and nodded. _This time for sure, we'll have our new Elder. And then, once he takes control, the world will all join with our ancestors...forever..._


	4. Captured lies

_Steve leaned against the wall, his left leg fidgeting, his hands all clammy. He was nervous. Rikki was sitting next to him, and no one else was there. It was just them two. This has probably happened in most of his dreams. He was gonna confess to her. He was going to do it. But he couldn't do it. Not this time. He didn't know why, but he knew this wasn't going to be like any of his other dreams. _

_But he still had to continue. He lifted his head up and looked over at her. She was smiling at him. To him, she was like a Goddess. "Rikki." He started._

_"What is it?" She cocked her head to the side in a puzzling matter._

_"I-I Just want to say..." His voice trailed off a bit. _

_"Say what?" She asked, a faint smile on her lips. He felt himself going beet red in the face. _

_"I want to fulfill this dream of mine, to finally con-."_

_"You mean, our dream?" She asked, and then chuckled._

_"Our dream?" he echoed._

_"You know, to finally show this world what we're made of. To join with our ancestors." Rikki then jumped from her sitting position on the wall, and turned to face him, arms behind her in a cute manner. "To become one with Pokemon?"_

_"What?" He asked after a few seconds. "That's not what I was gonna say. What are you talking about?" She didn't have to answer. Every thing around him changed. The wall he was leaning against disappeared, and he fell backwards. He noticed that the empty space that was surrounding them became something different. Something way different. Tree's started to grow all around. There were no tree's in the center of the clearing. From those trees, small children, probably a few years younger than him, walked out of the forest. They all had weird markings on them that he couldn't tell what hey meant. But, he did. Deep down, he knew what each of those marking's were. Then he felt himself being lifted up as a rocks grew beneath his feet. The final thing was a giant slab of stone growing behind him. _

_He quickly stood up, in shock and disbelief. He was freaking out. This was like his previous dream, but more than that. He stood up,staring at the slab of stone. It was inscribed with some unknown language. But for some reason he could figure out exactly what it meant. He reached up and touched the slab of stone, and images appeared in his mind. Images he didn't want to see. He let go of that connection and pulled his hand towards him._

_"That's our Lord's prophesy." He turned around, seeing Rikki behind him, but it wasn't Rikki. She had a big, insane look on her face. Steve than watched as her short, dirty blonde hair became black,and stopped at her shoulders. Her light green eyes then became golden. That wasn't Rikki. It was Penelope. He backed away from her, but only to touch the slab of stone, giving him more images._

_"Most of it has already come true. Now, you will lead us to completely finish it." She took a deep breath as she began to recite the insane prophesy._

"_She, a child of science, becomes a child of water and imprisoned. She will join those who were blessed but imprisoned, they who were taken and became children of grass, fire, strength, darkness, and friendship. Together they break free of their bonds, but he of darkness rallies forces against the others, he embarking on a single crusade._ _They will violate the sacred laws by forsaking the gift and receding to their mortal forms by the hands of man_. _The hands of our ancestors will retaliate and restore order, the violators will be hunted down and punished for their defiance." _

"_She, who comes from the trees, a child of grass, will be turned to ice and roam the frozen seas. He, the traveler of flame and darkness, will bear earth and stone on his shoulders. He who was once of strength will become ever more restful._ _She, whose very name is beloved, will become solitude incarnate and haunt the seas with her song, forever searching for he who enchants with nine tails." _

"_A populace will be felled, and the children formerly of grass, fire, and strength will be brought to justice. He, a protector, will arrive in shining coat, and defy our ancestors gift, and become man once more. She of friendship, and he of protection, will assist the child of defiance and spread their cause to high ears who will not listen."_

"_At the root of Sakura, confrontation will take place. They of two loves, will become one and run, representing friendship and protection, becoming one body, and forever running. He, once of darkness, roars defiance and assist the traitors. When the dust has settled, _ _she who was once a child of water, she who was once the water daughter of the one who takes on the forms of lightning, flame, darkness, ice, grass, and awareness, will be tainted by the gift made perverse by the hands of man, and the fate of an entire people will be sealed. Then the day of promise, the day when all man shall kneel and become one with the pokemon, will finally be attainable…and at last…peace…"_

_He couldn't believe what he was hearing. This insane prophesy, Penelope. What was going on._

_"If you're confused, most of that prophesy refers to the one who defeated our previous Elder. Missy." Penelope walked closer to him, and he was just frozen. "That last sentence will be your responsibility to fulfill. To finally show this world that Pokemon are meant to rule it!"_

_The other children all cheered, and bowed down as Steve stood up finally, able to find the words he was looking for before._

_"This is crazy! You're all crazy! Like Hell I'll abide by this!" Steve shouted at them all._

_"But, you have been chosen, just like all of us. By Yasuo. And you have been chosen as our new leader." Penelope continued. "You belong to this society, in more ways than one."_

_"What do you mean?" He asked. _

_Just when she was about to answer, he heard familiar voices calling him. "Steve? Hey Steve. Yo, Steve,wake up!"_

_

* * *

_Steve's eyes fluttered open as he woke up in a cold sweat. He sat up quickly, shouting something,and looking all around. He saw his friends standing around him. They weren't at the hotel anymore. Where was he? Then he remembered his dream.

"Penelope! We have to get away from her!" He quickly said.

"Dude, are you sure you're OK?" Jonas asked, shaking his head. "It's like you've been in a daze ever since you woke up."

"You were a real pain, because you wouldn't move. Me and Jonas had to pick you up and carry you to the plane." Mitch complained with a huff.

"Plane? We're on the plane?" He asked then.

"Steve, you're scaring us." Kara said.

"How long have I been out?" He couldn't even remember waking up. All he remembers is going to sleep and having that dream. "Where are we?"

"Steve, when you woke up, you wouldn't move. You were day dreaming, or in a daze like Jonas said. Then we had to endure Mitch's complaining as he carried you towards the plane. Penelope said to just put you in a seat. Then she took off." Rikki explained.

"We just landed in a small clearing somewhere near Mauville city. Penelope said that there was an engine error and she had to take care of it before anything bad happened." Michelle added to what Rikki said.

"Guys, Penelope isn't who you think she is." Steve explained. "Something is definitely wrong here. We have to get away from Penelope."

"She's the only ticket to Littleroot, I'm not leaving." Mitch crossed his arms over his chest. "I knew we should have just left you back at the hotel."

The door to the plane opened up and Penelope walked in with engine stains on her clothes. "Guys, looks like it's gonna have to wait until tomorrow. The repairs are taking longer than expected." She then pointed to east of their current location. "Mauville's that way, if you want to get something to eat or what not."

"Thanks Penelope." Michelle said with a nod.

"Or are you just tricking us?" Steve asked.

"Huh?" She asked, scratching her head. "I have no idea what you mean." She shrugged. "You've been out of it all morning. A nice brisk walk will clear your head. I'm gonna see what I can do with the engine." With that, she left the plane and back to the engine.

"I'd say we take her up on that other. I could use a nice bath." Kara stretched upwards and headed for the door.

"Come on, Steve." Rikki said, being second to last to leave.

Steve got up, and walked slowly towards the exit. When he got off, he glared towards Penelope's location. She didn't seem to notice.

When they were out of sight, Penelope started to chuckle to herself. "My plan is going as expected." She then closed the engine door, and headed towards the cock pit of the plane. She hopped in and started it. A few seconds later, the tiny plane took off and out of sight.

* * *

The group made their way around the trees, heading in the direction Penelope pointed out. Mitch and Jonas took the lead, then Rikki, then the twins, with Steve lagging behind.

"Michelle, if you get scared, you can always hold on to my arm and I'll protect you." Mitch smiled her way and winked.

"In your dreams!" Michelle laughed.

Someways off, a noise was heard. It sounded like a gun shot. Kara and Michelle both squealed. Kara reached over and grabbed onto Jonas like she was drowning and he was a life preserver. Michelle hugged Mitch's back tightly, pulling him closer to her as she hugged him in fear.

"Was that a gun shot?" Rikki asked, stopping. She wasn't scared at the moment.

"Halt! Stop where you are! Put your hands up!" Suddenly, people with guns pointed straight at them all appeared from the trees and bushes around them. Mitch and Jonas put their hands up, as did everyone else. "You try to make any moves and we'll shoot."

Steve gulped, his brow covered in sweat. Mitch and Jonas were trying to act brave, but the truth was, they were shaking in their boots. Rikki wasn't scared. She acted normal, like this was a normal thing.

Then some of the people came up behind each one of them, guns pointed at their backs. "Move!" They demanded.

They walked with the people. They were clearly from the government. The leader had a bunch of medals on his jacket.

"You kids were trespassing in a area you shouldn't. This place is off limits to everyone. You'll be taken to holding facility where you will be questioned, and will remain there until we say so." The person leading the way said in a very strict voice.

* * *

About ten minutes of walking, they approached a camouflaged building hiding in between the trees. There were guards posted at the door, and several guards walking around. The worst part is that they all had guns with them. They were then taken inside the building, past the scary guards with scary, big guns. Inside was full of life. People buzzing around everywhere. It felt like a real military base. The guard used his key card to let them access another room. Inside was a room, with a window. But it was one of those one-way windows. They could seem them, but they couldn't see the people watching them.

The people with the guns pushed them inside. "You will remain here. Each of you will be fully inspected,and then interrogated. No lying, or there will be Hell to pay." The general-like person said and then the door closed.

Rikki sat down at one of the chairs, and crossed her arms. Steve sat against the wall. Mitch crossed his arms and tapped his foot on the floor. Jonas leaned against the wall, and Kara and Michelle sat down net to Rikki. All was quiet, for now.

"God Dammit!" Mitch shouted.

"Calm down, dude." Jonas tried to calm him down.

"No, I will not. This is just great! What a good vacation. We get out of school forever, try to go on a journey and have fun. But no, we get stuck on a boat for two weeks, and then we get captured by the military for who knows how long!"

Kara made a little sound as she tried to stop herself from crying. Michelle reached over and gave her a big hug. Steve was quiet, as was Rikki.

"Dammit, dammit, dammit!" Mitch kicked the wall.

"Calm down!" Rikki raised her voice. "All we have to do is tell the truth and they'll probably let us go after they confirm the story." She wasn't in the moon for Mitch's attitude right now. She was clearly angry, but wasn't gonna go out of control like he was.

"How can I be calm? I blame Steve, because he wanted to come to Hoen real bad!" Mitch pointed at Steve, who was lost in his mind at the moment. He was scared, you could tell by his expression.

The door then opened the the general person was there. "We'll take the crying one first." he said.

Kara looked up, wiping her eyes. She then stood up. "Be brave." Jonas said, squeezing her arm slightly. He gave her a reassuring smile.

Kara nodded, wiping more tears, and then walked out of the room, the general leading the way as the door slowly closed shut, locking them in...again...


	5. Interrogations

Kara walked down the hallway after General man. She wiped up stray tears. She didn't want to appear weak in front of these people, but she couldn't help it. She was truly scared. She hugged herself when she stopped, watching him slide his key card in the slot. The door than slid open, revealing a table and two chairs opposite each other. He then walked in and sat at the closest chair, pointing to the other chair in front of him. That meant he wanted her to sit.

She sniffled a bit. She looked over at the General in front of her. He looked at her sternly, but said nothing. _Maybe's he waiting for the interrogator?_ she thought, watching him drum his fingers on the table.

The door slid open, and in walked in a young man, quite handsome, in fact. He had short, dark bluish black hair, the covered most of his right eye. His hazel eyes looked serious, staring at Kara. He walked to the table, nodded at the General. The General nodded back, stood, saluted him, and walked out of the room.

"What's your name?" He asked, getting started. He had taken out a pad of paper to write in, and take notes.

"Kara Danvers." She choked out, still hugging herself.

"Miss Danvers, do you know the situation that you are in? The danger that you are in, or may cause?" He asked, not even telling her his name. He looked up at her, her face puffy from crying, and eyes red from wiping them so much.

"I'm sorry, I really don't know." She spoke truthfully.

"Where are you from?" He asked, taking more notes.

"Cherrygrove City, sir." She answered. He took more notes.

"Johto, huh? You're far away from home. What are you doing in Hoenn?" He continued with the questions.

"Me and my friends just graduated from school. We all wanted to go on an adventure, to fulfill our dreams. Our friend, Steve suggested we start in Hoenn."

"Steve? Which one is that?" The man asked.

"He has orange hair, and is quite tall." She described him and he nodded, writing it down.

"Do you know what area you are in?" He asked.

"The forest near Mauville?" She questioned, not really to sure herself.

He nodded. "Did you know that this forest is off limits to anyone?" She shook her head. He wrote it down. "Did you know that the Government was here in this area?" She shook her head and he wrote down some more. "How did you get to this area?"

"We got off on the ferry in Lilycove, because the dock at Littleroot was damaged. We then realized that we had to register to the Hoenn league in Littleroot. Then we met this girl named Penelope, who helped us out by letting us go to Littleroot in her plane. The plane then started to descend, due to some engine problems and we landed here. She told us to go to Mauville while she fixed her plane. She should still be there right now, trying to fix it." Kara answered truthfully.

"Are you certain?" he asked, his hazel eyes studied her, looking for a hint of lies.

"I am most certain." Kara nodded. She wiped her cheeks, wiping away the remains of dry tears.

"Are you scared?" he asked, folding his hands together. She nodded.

"You know about the virus, right?" he asked another question, looking for a reaction.

She merely nodded. "I've heard of it, but not much. Because they didn't want us to know about it." Kara looked up at him.

"Did they ever mention a society?" He fired off more questions at her. She shook her head. "Have you heard of kids around your age disappearing all over the world? Heading right towards this very spot? Claiming to have these visions that they're supposed to start this society? To help their God that they claim to be Yasuo? Ring any bells?"

"No, I haven't heard about any of that stuff. Although, my friend, Rikki's brother, mentioned something about kids disappearing, but we only thought...Are you accusing me and my friends of doing these things? That me and my friends are trying to rebuild that society you just mentioned?!" her voice rose up in anger. She balled her hands into fists.

"Miss Danvers, I'm only trying to stop this whole mumbo jumbo crap from starting. I have locked up plenty of people who denied it at first, but after some methods, they convinced that they we're in fact involved in some way. They claimed that they had these visions." He leaned forward, reacting to her anger, hopefully it would reveal something.

"'Methods'?! Don't you mean torture?! What about our rights, as human beings?!" Kara stood up, banging a fist on the table. "I've told you the story! The whole truth! You won't get anything more out of me!"

He then leaned back in his chair, closing his notebook. He folded his hands again and nodded. "I see. Thank you very much, Miss Danvers. Now, if you will, head back to your holding room. I want to see this Rikki friend of yours next."

Kara huffed, turned on her knees, and walked out the room, only to come face to face to the general. He told her to walk ahead, and he followed.

* * *

"How long are they gonna keep her there?" Michelle asked, holding herself as she sat, leaning against the wall.

"I don't know. But they're gonna want to talk to all of us." Rikki concluded, as the door opened, and Kara walked in. She had a look of anger on her face, frowning as she walked in. She looked over at Rikki, nodding.

"They wanna see you." She then walked over and sat down next to her sister.

Rikki stood up, and walked to the door, leaving them all there, wondering why Kara was so angry when she was crying a few minutes ago.

"What happened?" Jonas asked.

"They wanted the truth, and I told them the whole story of how we all got to this point. He didn't believe me, and is now accusing us of wanting to rebuild this Society, or whatever they called it." Kara crossed her arms in a fit of anger.

* * *

Rikki walked inside, seeing the man that talked with Kara earlier. She moved to the empty chair and sat, crossing her arms. She saw his eyebrows rise, like he was expecting someone else.

"What?" Rikki bluntly asked with some attitude.

"When Miss Danvers mentioned your name, I thought you would be a guy." he shook his head.

"What's your name?" He then asked.

"Rikki Brooks." She closed her eyes.

"I take it your from Cherrygrove, as well." he commented. "Miss Brooks, do you know about this virus?"

"Yeah, I know about it. Just a few things hear and there, not much." She eyed him. "Not supposed to know much about it."

"That's right. You know why?" He asked, leaning forward a little. He was trying to get something out of her, but it wasn't going to work on her.

"No, I don't. Lemme take a guess. It makes you sick?" she joked.

"In more ways than one." He leaned back in his chair.

"Now, can I ask you a question?" She looked at him from the corner of her eyes.

"Go ahead." He was trying to figure out what she was gonna ask before she asked, but that proved to be a little difficult.

"You know my name, but I don't know yours. If you want any more answers out of me, then I need a name." Rikki uncrossed her arms, expecting him to pull out a fake alias.

He chuckled a bit. "You're right. You kids deserve the right to know, after all." he shrugged slightly with a smile. "My name is Zachary Nelson." He studied her posture, attitude, every thing. "I heard from Miss Danvers that your brother knew about the recent disappearances going on in the world?"

"He mentioned it." Rikki replied. "He's my brother, he's just being over protective. I thought he was lying because he couldn't stand to see his younger sis leave." She shrugged.

"He wasn't lying, Miss Brooks. Kids all over the world are disappearing. All about your age or younger. They've all come straight to this forest. The sight of the very Ancient Society. The Ancient Society, that had no name, but wanted to unify the whole world under one made up God of theirs."

"Sounds like they were trying to force people to follow their religion. Force it upon them, force them to believe in this God of theirs." Said Rikki.

"You have no idea." Zach nodded.

"You know, you keep questioning me about this virus or whatever it is, but I have no clue about it, or what it does." She turned towards him. "Do I have a right to know about it?"

Zach shook his head. "I'm afraid that's classified information." Zach winked. "Now, how did you get to this area?"

"Didn't Kara tell you?" Rikki said stubbornly.

"I'm trying to get all sides of the story, make sure that what all of you say is the truth. If you all say the same thing, and if it's the truth, we'll let you be on your way." Zach replied.

"Lemme guess, you gonna brainwash us all or something?" Rikki gave a small laugh. He only smiled, and waited for an answer to his question.

"We were riding in a plane from Lilycove to Littleroot. The plane had some engine problems and landed somewhere nearby. We were on our way to Mauville to get something to eat and such when your men showed up." She huffed a bit, aggravated at that.

"So, the plane should still be there? In it's exact spot?" he questioned.

"Of course. Our pilot, Penelope, said that it would only take about a day to fix it."

"I see." He nodded.

"I have a feeling that even if we're telling the truth, you're not gonna let us go." Rikki went on. He raised an eyebrow. "This is a government facility. You can't risk anyone hearing about this place, even if they're brain washed. Probably gonna shut us up forever, do some tests on us, or something so we won't talk."

"I think we're done here." Zach nodded towards the door. "Bring that other girl in here, would ya?"

"Whatever." Rikki muttered, heading to the door, meeting to General there.

* * *

The door to the holding room opened and Rikki came in. She looked over at Michelle, and nodded at her. "They're requesting you now. Don't be intimidated with him." she warned.

Michelle stood up, and nodded, walking to the door. The door shut again, leaving the five friends there, again.

* * *

When Michelle walked in, Zach raised his eyebrows. "Miss Danvers? I thought I just had a chat with you?" He asked as she sat down at the empty chair.

"You spoke with my twin." Michelle replied with a small frown.

"I didn't know I was dealing with Twins." Zach chuckled. "Do you have the twin telepathy powers?" He joked around, only him laughing at his small joke.

"Haha very funny." Michelle snorted.

"You seem to be agitated." He pointed out.

"No, I'm absolutely calm. Nothing wrong going on with me. Hell yeah, I'm pissed off!" Michelle balled her hands into fists.

"I think you need some anger management classes." Zach shrugged, while Michelle only scolded him. "Miss Danvers number two, do you know about the virus?"

She didn't answer at first. She was angry at what he just said to her, calling her 'number two'. "I know of it. Anything about it? Nope, Nothing." She shrugged. "I heard from Kara that you might torture us if we're not telling the truth." She had an edge in her voice.

"Is that so?" Zach inquired. "I don't think I said Torture myself. She just assumed that's what I meant."

"Shut up, I think I believe Kara's word more than yours." Michelle retorted.

"I think you need to take a chill pill, Miss Danvers number two." Zach played off her anger.

Michelle glared at him. She would slap him across the face, but she didn't want to get herself in more danger. Who knows what they would do to her if she struck him.

"Do you know what the Virus does? Anything? What about this Ancient Society?" Zach asked another round of questions.

"I just told you, I don't know." she replied, crossing her arms. "Are we done here or what?"

"That depends if I'm done with my questions." Zach replied.

"Well, I'm done." Michelle stood up. "I'm not gonna answer any more of your stupid questions, because they have nothing to do with me!" She walked towards the door,opened it,and left with the General.

"Man, what a lively group of kids we captured. I hope the guys are a little more cooperative." Zach sighed, ruffling his dark hair.

* * *

"And what is your name?" Zach asked.

"Mitch Young." Mitch replied.

"So, Mr. Young, how did you come to this area?"

"The girls already told ya, didn't they?" Mitch crossed his arms.

Zach sighed. He wasn't going to get a lot out of this one, he could tell. "Do you know about this Virus? This Ancient Society?"

"No, I know nothing about it. I was only told that it's dangerous and contagious."

"In more ways than one." Zach replied, flipping through his previous notes.

"Are we done?" Mitch now was drumming his hands on the table.

"No, we're not. You just got here." Zach replied.

"Whatever." Mitch frowned.

"Have you had any visions?" Zach asked. "A strong sensation? Feelings that you were put on this earth for some reason that you can't quite place?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Mitch asked.

"Never mind. I thought I could get some valuable information from you,but turns out you're not intellectual like the others." Zach sighed.

Mitch quickly stood up, reaching over and grabbed Zach's collar. "Are you calling me dumb?!"

"Do you even know what intellectual means?" Zach asked.

Mitch shook his head, as the door swung open. The general appeared and went behind Mitch, grabbing him from behind so he wouldn't do any more damage to Zachary. The General then dragged the fighting Mitch out and back to the holding room. Zach straightened his collar and sighed.

* * *

"And what is your name?" Zach asked.

"Jonas Brown." Jonas answered.

"Finally, someone who cooperates. Do you have any anger issues you need to tell me about before we start?" Zach cautiously asked.

"No, I don't. I'm sorry for Mitch's behavior, he's always like that." Jonas reassured.

"Alright, Jonas, do you know what this Virus is about?" He going to skip the question on how they got there, knowing that they would all say the same thing, probably.

"I can't say that I know much about it, dude. I only know what it does, and that's about it." Jonas shrugged.

"What does it do, Mr. Brown?" Zach asked, hoping he did know something.

"That it makes you sick?" Jonas questioned. "That's what they told me."

Zach sighed, letting his head rest on the palm of his hand. "Fine. I guess none of you know about this virus."

"Steve might know something about it." Jonas suggested. "He likes to study history. He probably mentioned the virus in one of his reports, if I remember right."

"Oh?" Zach's head shot up.

"Yeah. We had to do a report in history of our choosing. I think he chose that subject about the virus." Jonas shrugged. "I can't remember much, it was two years ago."

"I think we're done here. Bring this Steve in, will you?" Zach asked.

"Sure thing." Jonas nodded, stood up and walked to the door. The door opened and the General was there, and escorted Jonas to the holding room.

* * *

Steve walked towards the empty chair. He was a nervous wreck. He knew what this Zach guy was getting out with the questions he heard from the others. He was debating the whole time if he should tell.

"So, Steve was it?" Zach asked, watching Steve drum his fingers on his knee.

"Yes sir." Steve replied.

"Please, just call me Zach." He flipped through his notes. "Ok, so, tell me anything you know about the Virus." Zach said, getting straight to the point.

"The virus?" Steve asked, watching Zach nod. "Well, I do know somethings. It happened a long time ago. A Virus showed it's ugly head onto the world, starting in Hoenn. It caused destruction everywhere soon afterwords. Umm, when it entered a person's blood stream, they would become a Pokemon." Steve started, watching as Zach took down some notes. "Umm, there were some mutations that later occurred. I don't know what those were, though. But a girl named Missy saved the whole world, along side her friends."

"Good, good. Do you know anything about the Society?" Zach then asked.

"The Society? Hmm, only a few things. They believe in some person they claimed to be a God. His name was Yasuo. They believed that Pokemon were meant to rule this world, and not humans. I know that they were Missy's greatest enemy, besides the Virus."

"Good, good. How do you know all of this stuff?" Zach asked, watching the nervous Steve.

"I researched it, maybe three years ago? I first heard wind when some one mentioned a disappearance in our hometown. Curiosity took over and I just had to research."

"Have you ever heard the saying: 'Curiosity killed the Meowth'?"

"Yeah. I knew that it was forbidden, but I couldn't help it. I just wanted to know more." Steve replied.

"Have you had any visions lately? Or maybe when you were younger?" Steve looked up at Zach. He knew that telling that he did have a vision, he would put himself in trouble. They might let his friends go, and keep him here, forever locked up. But, he had to tell the truth.

"Two..." Steve looked away.

"Two visions?" Zach looked up suddenly, studying Steve closely.

"Yeah..." Steve then looked up. "I don't know why I had these visions! I don't want any part of that Society, you've gotta believe me!"

"Okay, describe these visions you had?" Zach only said.

"The first one was when we were on the boat. I was asleep, and thought I was having a dream. I was walking through a forest, and there was laughter and cheering. There were a bunch of kids bowing at me as I walked by them. I then saw a Ho-oh, and then I woke up." He described the first one.

"The second one happened earlier today. I was talking with Rikki," A faint blush on his cheeks. "when all of a sudden, the scenery changed, and I was back in that forest. Then Rikki's body turned into someone else. A girl named Penelope. She was the one flying our airplane." Steve balled his hands into fists. "She was telling me that being a part of the Society was my destiny. That I was to help lead them to fulfill the last part of their prophesy. Where the world will all be at peace with our ancestors..." Steve trailed off.

"So, are you saying that your pilot is part of the Society, based on these visions?" Zach asked, cupping his hands together.

"That's what I'm saying. After that vision was over, I was on the plane and we landed here. I don't even remember waking up this morning. My friends said I was in a daze all morning and had to carry me on the plane."

"Do they know about the Society? About your visions?" he asked more questions.

"No...they don't. I was going to tell them about it once we got to Mauville and had something to eat. That we couldn't trust Penelope." replied Steve.

"I see." Zach looked away. "I think that's all for today. I'm gonna go back to my office. You may go back with your friends." Zach stood up, grabbing his notebook, and walked out.

Steve wondered what they were gonna do, now that he practically spilled the beans that he had these visions. Steve only gulped, and walked out with the General.

* * *

Steve walked into the holding room. Michelle, and Mitch still looked angry. Kara seemed to have calmed down. Jonas and Rikki were chatting a bit, taking about something.

Steve moved back to his previous spot. Mitch looked over.

"They grill ya too?" He asked.

"Yeah, I told them everything I knew." Steve replied.

"I hope we get out of here soon." Kara hugged herself tighter.

* * *

Night time hit,or they thought it was night time. They were so tired. The light in their room was still shining bright. The only sounds were Mitch's snoring and Michelle talking in her sleep. Steve never got any sleep. He was afraid that if he fell asleep that he might have those visions again.

He stared at a single spot for a long time. Then he heard some moving around outside their room. People shouting and talking. There were a couple of crashes and bangs, and the nothing. Silence.

A lone scream started suddenly, The sound of the screaming right next to the door. Steve jumped away from the door. Kara woke up, screaming, waking everyone else up.

"What's going on?!" Kara asked.

"I don't know." Steve replied.

Then, more screams erupted, then more, and more until it sounded like the whole place was screaming. Kara covered her ears, and Jonas held her close.

As the screams were continuing, the door creaked open slowly. Kara screamed some more as the door slowly creaked open for them to see..........


	6. Running away

_**Finally an update!!! :D School started and I've only been given an hour a day on the school week. Weekends i can have all the time i want.**_

_**This chapter was fun to write, especially at the end. w. **_

* * *

Zachary stayed in his room most of that night. He was replaying everything that those kids said to him. He remembered one thing that struck him: Penelope. He's seen Penelope several times to know that she is a fugitive of the law, and the mastermind of the Society at the moment. When most of them mentioned her, he knew right away that one or more of them had one of those visions. He had to figure out which one. Steve was the one.

Zachary wondered why Steve was chosen. It was believed that people who receive these visions were descendants of past Society members. Zachary didn't see that in Steve. The fact that Steve even said that he didn't want a part confused him. People who had these visions have this feeling that they finally belong to something. They want to come here, they want to be a part of the Society.

Zachary shrugged, placing his papers aside. He sighed, leaning back in his chair. "This is going to be interesting." He closed his eyes, thinking of something troublesome. "Shit!" He leaped out of his chair, and headed for the door. Loud bangs could be heard. He covered his ears. "I thought this would happen." He muttered to himself.

He reached for the closed door, and quickly opened it. The army people were gathering up all their guns, and the other, helpless people were running away. He reached out for the Generals arm as he was running by. "What the hell is going on?!"

"Those damn society brats are attacking the base! You need to get out of here, now!" He broke out of his grasp, and started off, carrying his M4 Carbine with him.

Zachary then started to run through the crowd of scientists running the other direction. Zachary saw some of the soldiers were holding the doors shut, as something started to slam against it. He then ran right as one of the doors were opened by force. The soldiers were flung back by the force of a Rhyhorn breaking down the door. Other, smaller Pokemon then ran through the open door. Zachary stopped as he saw a Raichu bit the leg of one of the Soldiers.

The soldier let out an ear-piercing scream. Zachary covered his ears, and watched in horror as his whole body started to change right in front of his eyes. His feet were glued to the door. "Zachary! Get out...No-Rai rai!"

Zachary shook his head, and took off. He headed towards the holding cell where the kids were at. He slid his key card into the slot, and opened the door quickly, making Kara scream once again.

"C'mon! We have to get out of here!" Zachary shouted, opening the door for them to run out.

"What the hell is going on?!" Mitch asked, crossing his arms.

"We don't have time. If you kids want to live, then get your buts in gear and follow me!" Zachary waited, and then they decided to listen, running out after him and down the hall to the back door.

"Sir, I'll escort you." A soldier ran up, gun in hand, and escorted them the way to the back door. As they ran down the hall, a hand from a door reached out and grabbed Rikki's ankle, making her fall flat on her face.

"Rikki!" Steve shouted, turning around.

Rikki tried to get out of the girl's hand, but it was no use. It was a death grip on her ankle. Rikki turned around, seeing that the very girl on the ground holding her ankle, looked like a mutant. Most of her body was oozing orange slime, covering her skin. Her face, it looked pained, and seeking help. The last to change was the hang gripping her ankle, as it, too, became orange slime, as the women on the ground was a Slugma.

"Rikki, lets go!" Jonas and Steve pulled her to her feet. She stumbled over her own feet as Steve pulled her along to the back door.

"This way!" Zachary then made a left when they went outside. He headed towards one of the cars and jumped into the drivers seat. Mitch went to the front, as everyone else tried to squeeze into the back. It was uncomfortable, but they made it work as Zach quickly reversed the car, and made his way on a dirt road at fast speeds.

"What's going on?!" Michelle asked. She sat in the middle on the back, as Rikki sat on the left side and Kara on the right. Jonas and Steve sat on the floor. It was a big car, and had a lot of room, so they sat on the floor boards.

"Just hold on. Wait until we get the hell out of this forest!" Zachary raised his voice as he dodged a tree in the middle of the dirt road. "We're heading to Mauville. We'll be safe there, for now."

Steve looked up at Rikki in the seat. She hugged her legs to her chest, and stared out the window. "Hey, Rikki, are you okay?"

Rikki didn't say anything. Thoughts of that woman's face haunted her. Her final moments before something happened to her. She looked like a Pokemon. She became a _Pokemon_. What was going on?

"Michelle, are you okay?" Mitch asked, turning in his seat to face her.

"I'm fine, Mitch." she looked over to Kara, who still looked scared, holding her ears.

"I can still see her face..." Rikki muttered softly, closing her eyes.

"We're far away from that, Kara. Just relax, we're fine now." Jonas tried to calm her down.

Zachary was replaying everything in his head, too. The final moments of that soldier, slowly becoming a Raichu. _The works of the virus...Damn it all!_

The car they were in barrelled out of the forest. It landed with a big thump, making everyone in the car jump. The people in Mauville screamed and moved out of the way of the car that was driving real fast through the city. Zachary then turned the steering wheel fast, pushing hard on the brakes as the car swerved to a complete stop, a dust trail and tire tracks from the car. the residents were all frozen, and walking slowly away, but still wondering what was going on,

Zachary was panting. He leaned forward, head on the steering wheel, tears trailing down his face. His right hand pounded on the steering wheel.

The rest all got out of the car, a little shaken by everything. there was a couple of police officers with Jenny leading the front, running towards the car. "What's going on here?" she asked, stopping in front of Kara and Michelle.

"We were running away from something. I don't know... Just something that was caused by someone." Jonas answered to the best of his ability. It was true. They had no idea what was really chasing them. they just knew they had to run.

"There has been some strange things happening. According the the news, everything seems to be centered around here. Disappearances, kidnapping, even murder." Jenny spoke, looking away slightly.

"Do you know what may be causing it?" Mitch then asked, stepping forward.

"Honestly, I don't really know what's going on. I'm trying to figure it out myself." she smiled slightly at the kids. "I'm glad that nothing happened to you guys then. Just be careful around here, and one thing: Don't go anywhere alone."

"We won't, Ma'am." Kara answered.

When Jenny left, Zachary finally got out of the car. His crying fit seemed to have stopped. He looked at all of them, with a tern expression. "I have to tell you all something. Now."

* * *

The kids that were a part of the raid ran through the forest, led by Penelope. They rest were cheering, but Penelope knew that she was going to get in trouble. She had a grim look on her face the whole way back to their secret location. It was in a cave, behind a waterfall that was about two miles from Mauville. This was the only safe plae that they Society kids could meet up and perform their rights. The camp by Mauville was always watched by the government.

"Whats wrong with Penelope?" a little girl asked. "I thought she would be happy about the raid?"

"She's upset, because she's gonna get nailed byZane later." The boy next to her whispered back.

"Shut up!" Penelope glared at them two, shutting them up.

The two quickly shut up, and looked away. A few minutes later they were at it again.

"I heard that if she failed this time, she would be graced by Yasuo." the boy whispered to the girl.

"Awesome! I can't wait until I'm at age." she replied excitedly.

Penelope took a rock and threw it in between them, making them jump and stay quiet the rest of the trip.

A few minutes later, the entrance to their hiding spot. The waterfall was raging down. The entrance was guarder by two Gyarados that swam in the lake nearby. They had two boys up at the top of the cliff watching out for any trespassers.

They walked into the cave. The cave was huge. They used a lot of Pokemon to sculpt the giant cave, which took about three weeks. They they had Machamp and Machoke to bring in furniture to decorate the cave. Overall it was decent enough to live in.

The kids with Penelope all gathered around. Some older girls were pregnant with the future generations of the society. The kids played with the Pokemon. Only Penelope didn't do anything. She walked down the center of the cave, heading straight towards Zane's quarters. He was located at the back of the cave. He was currently reading when she walked up to him. He looked up at her, closed the book and set it aside.

"Penelope, glad to see you are back." His voice was smooth as he spoke. "Was it a success?" He looked behind her, but saw nothing.

She only dropped her head, making him raise his eyebrows. She heard him close his book, and saw his feet as he stood up in front of her. "I'm sorry, Zane. We almost had him, but he escaped with his friends. They were heading towards Mauville."

"Penelope, I trusted you." Zane said, walking behind her. "What else went wrong?"

"_He _helped them." She spoke with distaste.

"Your Uncle?" Zane inquired.

"I'm afraid so." She still look down.

"Tell me, was he the one who murdered your father?" Zane's smile turned smug. He knew this would get a reaction out of her.

Her head snapped up. "You promised not to mention that!"

"Did he or did her not murder your father?"

"It was an accident..." she muttered. "It was an accident!" Quickly, she turned towards him, anger flashing through her eyes. She raised her fist and punched Zane. He let her, of course. The spot where he was hit was pounding, but he ignored it as he stared at Penelope.

"All that anger that you have built up inside of you. If you do not control it, it will be the end of you." He put his hand to his face, trying to stop the throbbing. "Tomorrow night, you are to bring the Elder. You will not come back without him. If you do, you'll be punished by the hands of Yasuo himself." Penelope nodded, taking in deep breaths. "You're also welcome to bring that Uncle of yours, too." Zane turned on his heels, and walked to check up on all of the other kids in the cave.

Penelope stood there, taking deep breaths, trying to calm herself down. _It was an accident...right?_ Suddenly, she was not too sure.


	7. Sin

After securing a room at the Pokemon center, the group of seven all piled in. the group of friends were all eager to hear what Zachary had to say. Zachary sat on the bottom bunk of one of the beds, and everyone sat around him.

"What I have to say is very important, and none is to be shared with anyone outside this room." Zachary started off.

"Why are you telling this to us, then?" Michelle asked.

Zachary looked over at Steve, and looked back to the girl. "I believe you all to be trustworthy. Steve is in danger, and I want to help him out of this mess." Steve looked away as he said this.

"Let me start off from the very beginning of this virus. All of the information that we know of it's past. I worked with Omega before I was stationed over here. Omega was able to discover so many new things about this virus that we never knew of before. The virus, according to research, was here ever since the Pokemon came to this world. We do not know as of why yet, Omega is still working on it. the virus, in general, changes the human DNA, anatomy, everything thing about us, into that of a Pokemon." Zachary looked at all of the expressions on everyone's faces. They were all shocked and stunned, unable to speak. Rikki looked mortified, and he felt bad for her. She saw what it does.

"The virus only makes the Pokemon carrier aggressive, making it want to bite anything that moves, which is how it first started to spread through humans. We believe that the virus, maybe a couple thousand years after the creation of Earth, the entire Hoenn region was knocked out by this virus. We can't actually find any evidence to support that theory.

The very first evidence gathered abut the virus's existence was a couple hundred years ago by a group of four scientists. Their names were Randall, Sherice, Chloe, and Rick. Back then, we had no idea of it's existence. We were able to notice that Pokemon were getting more and more aggressive, but had no reason as of why. We believe that the virus mutated, and mutated, and mutated for however many years. Getting to the point where it's at today."

He paused for a few minutes, letting it all soak in. He waited for some of them to ask questions. none yet. He continued.

"I'm sure that all of you are aware of Missy. If not, she was girl who went through the virus, and conquered it, saving all of the world. She was one of the first to be tested for the original cure, and survived. But, shortly after that, the ancient society reared it's head, angry at her actions. they don't have a name for themselves, that we know about. Someone at Omega a couple years ago, who specialized in studying it, gave it the name Yasuo. Yasuo is their God, the one they worship."

"Is Yasuo a real person?" Jonas asked.

"He was a real person. We were able to find some old medical records of a person named Yasuo, who apparently went missing in his home town. That is the only records of a person named Yasuo that we could find." Zachary answered.

"Why was he made the God of this society?" Kara went on.

"My brother was an archaeologist who also specialized in the history of the Society. He was stationed at the village that the base was protecting. He was able to note that wasn't the original village, where it actually began. But, we were able to uncover something extraordinary. He found a box that was buried. Inside that box was probably the the latest piece of evidence, a more in depth glimpse into their society and it's ways. It's very...horrible...because the believe that this virus is a gift, a salvation, there way into the promised age. At Omega, we weren't able to finish reading the book, because those society kids broke in and took it from us."

"Was there anything else inside that box?" Steve inquired.

"The book, and a syringe filled with the virus." Rikki cringed. "And this one is permanent...."

"Permanent?" Michelle managed to whisper in a high pitch squeak.

"I believe that was the very first time I saw the virus at work." Zachary's eyes looked glazed over, and pained, as if he was having a painful memory.

"To be honest, I was surprised when you all mentioned Penelope."

"How come?" Jonas wondered.

"Penelope is my niece. My brother's daughter. It was after the incident, she had that vision and ran away with the society kids that broke in." Zachary shook his head, rubbing his hands through his head. He was fighting back tears. "I've my own demons that need facing."

"You don't need to tell us." Kara said, wrapping an arm around him to calm him down. She always does this to anyone feeling down. "Everyone has sins, but they will be forgiven in due time." she whispered in his ear.

Zachary nodded, having flashbacks to that very moment, every time. He wiped the tears from his eyes, and regained his composure.

"Lets rest for now. We all need our rest.: Mitch stood up with a yawn and a stretch.

"I need to get you all away from here tomorrow. You all are not safe." Zachary stood up, and made his way to the door. "Remember what Jenny said, don't go out by yourself. No one is safe." He closed the door behind him and made his way to a separate room.

"Steve, what did he mean when he said you were in danger?" Rikki asked.

"It means that I had the vision. The vision of the Society. Zachary says that if you have the vision, you're a part of the society. I bet you that attack on the base was to get me to join with them." Steve answered.

"That's just great. We're all in danger because of you. Why don't we just let them take you!" Mitch was frustrated.

"Shut up, Mitch. We're all friends, we stick up for each other!" Michelle called out.

"Besides, if they take them, they'll eventually take us, too." Rikki mentioned.

"Yo, don't say things like that." Jonas sat beside her.

She replied by pulling her legs closer to her, and staring off into space.

"Lets leave Rikki alone, too. She's had a tough time as it is..." Kara sat beside her and gave her a tight hug. "She doesn't need all this. she needs some rest, like we all do. So, boys, get out."

"Fine, whatever. Steve is not sleeping in our room." Mitch left the room.

"He's always been like that." Jonas sighed.

"Yeah, no kidding." Michelle huffed, as the other two boys left the room.

"I don't know if I can sleep." Kara said, climbing into the bed above Rikki.

"I'm gonna be sleeping like a rock tonight. Tomorrow, we'll get far away from here, and we won't have to worry about it." Michelle laid down.

"Where would we go?" Rikki asked, after a few minutes of silence.

"Back home, of course. We can't stay here, as long as those people are out looking for us." Michelle added, and then it was quiet, as everyone fell asleep, except for Rikki. She couldn't sleep. She kept staring into space, into the darkness, waiting for something to happen. She just knew something would happen. That deep down gut feeling in her stomach.

* * *

Zachary tossed and turned in his sleep. He was reliving the same moment, over and over again in his dreams. His face was sweaty and he kicked the covers off of him. "I'm sorry..." he whispered softly, a small tear drop running down his face.

_It took place at Omega Corps. Zachary was with his older brother after they had found the box. He watched as his brother flipped through the pages of the book that has been weathered down inside the box. It must have been buried there for a really long time. It was signed by Demetrie at the very end. Zachary could only guess that Demetrie was the one who tormented Missy all those years ago. "Whats this?" His brother asked, picking up something, and dusted it off with his sleeve. It was a syringe, filled with some clear liquid of sorts._

_Zachary looked over at the table next to him, picking up a book. The book was published by Missy, a couple of years after the incident ended, and everything returned to normal. When she finally passed away, they banned the books to ever be sold again. The only remaining copies are in the governmental buildings. Zachary was remembering something from the book, and reached over, flipping through the pages. He turned to chapter twenty-one. It was titled, **Mysteries long forgotten. **He flipped through the chapters, until he found what he was looking for. The subtitle was called, **The lost syringe. **The part was basically about the time when a girl named Megan ran away, carrying a syringe full of the permanent virus. She also mentioned in the book, "Should anyone find this syringe, never to open it, inject anyone with it. Don't even handle it, because of it's permanent effects. There is still no cure, and I don't believe there will be anytime soon."_

_Zachary was about to say something, when he heard a crash. He looked over just in time to see his brother trip over a cord, fall, and syringe in his hands slipping and falling into his skin. Zachary rushed over, but it was too late. He froze upon hearing the loud screams of his brother, and looked in terror as the changes began almost instantly. Eyes widened in horror, he tripped over himself and fell to the ground. His brother's back erupted with two, rocky things, and orangish fur grew all over his body. _

_"Zachary shoot!" Called someone, and kicked a gun over. Zachary couldn't do it. He would not. "Do it, or we're all doomed!" He shouted again at Zachary. Zachary gulped, hands shaking, picked up the gun, and fired it, getting his brother right in the head. His body grew limp, and fell over. The changes weren't even complete yet, and he looked like a mutated freak. Half human, Half Pokemon. _

_"No!!!" Penelope cried loudly, seeing what happened. She ran to her father's side and just wept._

_

* * *

_

That night, in the center of the large city, closest to the Pokemon center. There stood Penelope, furious and determined, with a few other Society kids. She turned to them and nodded, and they ran off. Heading towards the Pokemon Center. Penelope followed after them as they opened the doors, letting her in. She walked down the hallway, creaking the door open just a tiny bit to let enough light in to see who was sleeping there. She opened the door to the girl's room, seeing them sleeping there. She debated if she should capture them all with her, or just the Elder for now. She closed the door behind her, determined to get the elder.

Rikki knew something was up. She heard the door to their room open and closed her eyes, pretending to be asleep. When the door closed, she threw the covers off of her, and opened the door just enough to see who it was. Her eyes widened at the sight of Penelope, the liar. The one who brought them here on purpose. There were two other kids with her. _They must be looking for Steve._ she thought. She watched as they checked each room, looking for Steve. Then they found it. The went in slowly, and a few seconds later, were carrying his body on one of the boy's shoulder. She quickly closed the door, waiting for them to pass. Hopefully, they didn't notice her peeking. she watched their shadows move by, gave it a few more seconds, and left. she grabbed her belt, with her Meditite and Castform with her, just in case.

She opened the door, and tip toed into the hallway after them, and out the front door of the Pokemon Center. She watched as they ran towards the forest. She was debating whether or not to follow them. But, she decided too, because they need to know where their hide out was. It couldn't be far. She ran in after them. It was hard to follow them, because it was dark out. She had to rely on the moonlight through the trees to guide her.

Well, she thought it wouldn't take long. She didn't know how long it took for them to finally stop and head into a cave. she would've guessed it took about forty-five minutes. She was tired from running, trying to catch up to them. She was glad when they slowed down. She ducked behind a tree, and watched as they were still carrying Steve. She saw a small clearing up ahead, with a tiny lake, and waterfall. She could make out two shadows on top of the cave. She watched as they went behind the waterfall, into what seemed to be a cave. There had to be a cave behind the waterfall.

"This is great. I know where they are hiding." she reached for a Pokeball, and released her Castform. When the light faded, a tiny grey creature appeared with a smile on it's face.

"Castform." It cried, upon seeing her.

Rikki put a hand to her lips to shush the little Pokemon. "Listen, Castform. I need you to do me a favor." She watched it nod, seeing the serious look on her face. "Go back to the city. Back to Mauville, and get my friends at the Pokemon Center. Remember the way you went and tell them to follow you to this very location. Please?"

"Cast castform!" it nodded, and then took off the way Rikki pointed. She watched as the little gray Pokemon disappeared from view. She sighed, and turned back around, only to come face to face with an Ariados.

She jumped, and tried not to yelp in surprise. the Ariados quickly shot a burst of string shop, wrapping her up in a white cobweb, holding her arms at her sides. She tried to get out, but couldn't. The web was so strong. Then the Ariados waited and waited, until a society kid showed up.

"Well, looks like we got fresh meat. Good job, Ariados." He patted the spider's head.

"You won't get away with this. As soon as I get out of here, I'll punch the living shit out of you!" she snarled.

The boy shrugged, and helped Ariados drag Rikki towards the cave, and to face Zane.


	8. No turning back

_"Cast! Cast form cast cast form!"_ Mitch could hear something in his ears. Something loud and annoying. He turned over in his bed, ignoring it, and pulled the covers over his head. But that didn't stop it. He mumbled a little bit, and tossed and turned a little bit more. Then finally, he woke up, sat up fast, and was looking dead straight at a Castform in front of his face. He knew this was Rikki's Castform. He noticed it had a worried expression on his face.

"Whats wrong?" He rubbed his eyes, stifling a yawn.

"Castform!" It floated to the door. "Cast cast!"

Mitch stood up, and shook Jonas, who was sleeping right above him. "Dude, what is it?" He asked, rolling over, only to roll over the edge of the bed and fall on his back. "Ow!" He shouted, waking Zachary up from his bed next door. "Dude, it's like, one in the morning!" Jonas rubbed his back, standing up.

"It's Rikki's Castform. I don't know what it wants. Maybe you can translate." He yawned.

"Whatever makes me get back to sleep." Jonas walked up to the Castform. "Whats wrong little guy?"

The door opened, revealing Zachary. "What the hell, guys?"

Castform took the opportunity to float to the room where the girl's were at, and pointed at it.

"Translation please?" Mitch asked.

"It wants us to check on the girls, maybe." Jonas sighed, walking out. "Wake up Steve."

Mitch went to Steve's bed, only to find Steve not there. "Where could he have gone?"

Jonas and Zachary knocked on the door to the girl's room, and maybe five minutes later, Michelle answered. "What?"

"Rikki's Castform told us to come over here." Jonas yawned.

Michelle looked behind her towards Rikki's bed. "She's not here."

"Well, where is she?" Asked Zachary.

"I don't know. She couldn't get to sleep. Maybe went out on a midnight stroll."

"Steve's not here either." Mitch called from down the hall.

"Great!" He sighed, clenching his hands into fists. "They got them both."

"Why not take all of us, then?" Michelle asked.

"Because their goal is to get Steve for some reason. They believe that he belongs to the society, because he got this vision of sorts." Zachary was getting frustrated.

"What's going on?" Kara asked, half asleep. She sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Rikki and Steve are missing." Michelle answered.

"I saw Rikki leave the room last night." Kara answered, laying her head down.

"You did?" Jonas asked.

"She looked like she was sneaking around for something. All I saw was the door opening and she left." Kara didn't lift her head up that time. "Good night."

"Oh no you don't." Michelle walked over and pulled the covers off. Kara shivered, wrapping herself with her arms.

"It's cold..." She whined.

"Get up!" Michelle made Kara sit up, and shook her until she opened her eyes. Then she pulled her to her feet, and pulled her down the hallway.

"Cast cast!" Castform floated towards the front door, and looked back at them.

"Lets follow Castform. It may help us find them." Jonas started towards the door, followed by the others, with Kara being pulled along.

* * *

Steve slowly regained consciousness. The last thing he remembered was waking up to see Penelope's face, and then nothing. His vision was blurry, and his head was throbbing. There was something wrong with him, but he couldn't tell at the moment. He could see dim lights all around him, and voices. A particular voice caught him a little off guard.

"I swear, when I get out of this, I'll beat you all to a bloody pulp!" that was Rikki. He looked all around, until he was able to see a blurry body, moving all around, and kicking. Once his vision was normal, he was able to make her out.

"Will somebody shut her up." complained someone Steve couldn't place. He watched as several kids went up, holding her kicking body down so they could place duck tape on her mouth, muffling her screams. "Thank Yasuo that's over." The voice sounded relieved.

"Rikki!" Steve shouted. He stood up, and ran over to Rikki. He bent down and tried to undo the chains that had her held there.

"Mmfmh!" Rikki made out through the duck tape. Steve turned around to see that guy and Penelope next to him.

"Children, be respectful. Our Elder has awaken." Steve looked around as the giggling kids all quieted down. "Penelope, you did well this time. Let see to it that you don't fail again."

"Of course, Zane." she replied.

"So, Elder Steve. Do you know why you were brought here?" Zane asked.

"You think you'll be able to get me to lead you into whatever the hell this is. To guide you to your _Promised land_ or whatever it's called." Steve replied.

"Exactly. Do you know why you were chosen?" Zane continued.

"I don't really know why, but someone said that the people chosen were descendants of the past members or something." Steve answered again.

"Close enough. But you received the vision from Yasuo because He chose you to be the Elder. Our very own Sybil has the power to speak directly to Yasuo."

An middle aged women stepped up. Her body was nicely built, and she had dark skin. There was a red eye in the middle of her forehead. Her black hair was pulled back into a bun with loose strands popping out. "Yasuo told me tings about you. Elder to people. You lead people to new beginning." She even had a heavy accent.

"You can't make me! I won't be a part of this." Steve stood up, fists clenched. He was ready to fight.

"I'm afraid you have no choice." Zane cocked his head to the side, and Rikki let out a muffled scream.

Steve quickly turned around, seeing a tiny kid that slipped behind him. The kid had syringe in hand, ready to poke it into her skin and release it's contents into her body.

"Tonight, we will hold the proper ceremony to welcome you in. By then, you will have been graced by Yasuo." Penelope told him, smiling a wicked smile.

"And what if I don't go through with this?" Steve wondered.

"You can escape. But we will have our trackers follow you and bring you back no problem." Penelope pointed over her shoulder to two tall, skinny, scary looking boys with markings all over their arms.

"And another method to make you stay is with your beloved Rikki." Zane continued. "We know about your relationship with each other."

"Inside that syringe is a toxin made from Pokemon that is deadly to humans. It will slowly rot away at her insides, heading towards her heart, and she will die." Penelope added with a malicious smile. "So, don't you plan on escaping."

Steve gulped, sweat trickling down his brow. He clenched his hands harder, nails digging into his skin. Then he gave up. He couldn't escape from this without her getting killed. He didn't want to risk losing Rikki, the only person that ever accepted him as an equal. The only girl that he ever had a crush on. The one he wanted to protect more.

"Mmf! mhmmff!" Rikki protested in a muffled speech. She kicked a leg, and stomped another on the ground.

"I'm sorry, Rikki." He turned to her. He had a look of sorrow on his face. He looked like he was fighting back tears. He smiled his usual smile and gave her a thumbs up. "I go through it, if it means saving your life."

"Good. Now come with me!" Penelope reached for his hand, dragging him towards Zane's little area. Zane stayed behind, staring at Rikki. She glared back at him.

"Y'know, it's a shame. You have such a pretty face. It's a shame you'll be leaving us shortly." Zane stroked her cheek. "Doesn't matter what he does, he will lose you." He stood up, leaving Rikki there, glaring at him, and deeply, she was afraid. If what Zane said was true, she will be gone tonight. She then struggled against the chains holding her arms above her. She kicked at the dirt beneath her. Nothing helped. But she didn't give up.

* * *

"We're not getting anywhere!" Mitch complained as he followed behind Zachary. "For all we know, that thing might be taking us in circles."

"Will you shut up?!" Michelle shouted at him. "Rikki and Steve are in danger."

Castform stopped ahead of Jonas. It stared into the clearing up ahead. Silhouetted by the moonlight, there stood an elegant lady with silver hair that seemed to flow even though there wasn't any wind. Her golden eyes were illuminated by the moonlight. She wore a silver dress with a muffled top that showed her midriff. She leaned against the tree, staring at them all.

"Woah, who's the hot chick?" Mitch asked, staring at her, wide wide open.

"I don't know if we can trust her." Zachary stepped up, and cleared his throat. "Who are you and what do you want?"

She stood up, and stayed there. "You're friend is in danger." her voice was soft as she spoke in an elegant manner.

"Friend? But both of our friends are in danger." Kara spoke up.

"The other one is going down a path he cannot return." she continued with a shake of her head. "The other one can be saved."

"What are you trying to say?" asked Jonas.

She sighed. "Steve is going to become the new Elder of the society, and Rikki will either die or become a Pokemon at the end of the night." She put it in simpler terms.

"I thought Steve wasn't going to join them." Michelle turned towards Zachary.

"He probably has no choice in doing so." he answered. "What do you want us to do then?"

"Get away from this area, if you want to live." she spoke.

"This isn't making any sense. We came all this way for nothing." Mitch complained.

When they all stopped arguing, they looked back to see she was gone. "Where did she go?" Kara asked.

"I don't know, but I'm not going to sit around and wait. Come on, let's get Rikki." Michelle darted forward, ignoring any protest from everyone else. Mitch joined in, and started to run behind her.

"We can't let them go by their selves." Zachary sighed, and started to jog a bit to catch up, along with the other two.

* * *

"Lady Moro approaches!" A call caught Zane and Penelope off guard. They were in the middle preparing the ceremony. It was about to begin. Zane stood up as Moro approached.

"Lady Moro, I didn't know you would be coming tonight." Zane bowed to her, along side Penelope.

Moro looked over at Steve. She saw a deep longing to get out of here. She also saw a burning passion to protect the one he loves. She looked over to Rikki, who had been knocked out because she was making too much noise. She sighed.

"Stand up." she demanded. "Tell me, what is going on here?"

"The ceremony for our new Elder is almost complete. You're just in time." Penelope straightened up. "Once that is done, we will lead our People to the Promised Land, to join with our ancestors!"

"What does that girl have to do with this ceremony?" Moro pointed towards Rikki.

"We used her as a means to get Steve to become our Elder." Zane Penelope answered. "Once it's over, he will perform his very first duty as Elder on her."

Moro glanced over to Rikki, who was sleeping peacefully after being knocked up. She then looked towards Zane, a slight frown on her face. "Tell me, Zane. What is this Society for? Do you even know it's history? What it was created for?"

"I don't know, Lady Moro. The only information we have is from this book that was written by Elder Demetrie." Zane replied calmly.

"Tch!" She frowned even more. She grabbed the book from his grasp, and flipped through it. She closed it and let it drop to the ground. "This book is useless."

"This book is our only means to the society." Penelope interjected.

"Like I said: Useless. This book does not teach the true meaning behind the Society." She let the book drop to the ground, and walked over towards Steve. She leaned in close, and whispered in hi ear. "There is no way to change your destiny. but I sense a kind heart within you. I know you'll bring thi Society back to the way it was." She stood up, and walked over to Rikki. Rikki was still out at the moment. She leaned in close and whispered. "You have a part in this too. Don't you forget that."

"Lady Moro, what will you do now?" Zane asked. He crossed his arms over his chest.

"Nothing at all." she replied. "I'm just going to watch as you all crumble."

Lady Moro turned towards the exit, and walked out. She was soon out of view, when a kid ran inside. "We have more intruders. We just caught them in one of our traps."

"Good. Bring them in. They'll also be a part of the Ceremony." Zane replied to the small boy.

"Yes Zane!" he nodded and ran out, bringing some muscle back out with him.

A few minutes later, two girls and three boys were brought in, all tied up by some strong Ariados string shot. They were placed beside Rikki, who had just started to wake up.

"I told you we shouldn't have come!" Kara sighed, furious over Michelle and Mitch.

"Didn't you want to rescue Rikki?" Mitch asked.

"I did. But I didn't want to get captured, too!" she replied, raising her voice.

"Mmfmh." Rikki voice was muffled by the tape.

"Everyone! Let the Ceremony begin!" Cried Zane, as he raised his arms to the roof of the cave. The other children all cheered and clapped. They were ready for their new Elder, and his first dragged Steve to the center. Steve's head was down. He looked like he was fighting back tears.

"Steve!" Stop!" Jonas called.

"He can't." said Zachary. "He can't turn back."


	9. No will

Steve stood there. He felt weak, and lightheaded. He didn't want to go through this. He just wanted to get his friends out of here as fast as he could. But, he found that he couldn't. He just stood there, not able to do anything. It was as if his willpower was gone. He could hear Rikki telling him to bolt through muffled yelling. She was trying to break through to him, but couldn't. He watched as Zane and Penelope brought up a Gardevoir, a psychic Pokemon. He could also make out sight whispers between them.

"I think it's working."

"I know it is, and it's all thanks to one of our ancestors."

Steve couldn't understand what was going on. _Ancestors? What are they talking about?_He made out one word from a few more whispers behind him from the other kids.

_"Azelf."_

_Azelf? The Pokemon of willpower?!_ Steve couldn't believe it. They were using an Azelf, one of the most legendary Pokemon, said to have the power of willpower. They were using it to control him, make him stand there, not moving. He struggled, but found it's powers were immense. He could barely speak a word.

"Everyone, the time has come! We've waited for what seems an eternity for Yasuo, our God, to pick out a new Elder for our Society. you may say, 'Why did it take so long?'" Zane noticed some of the kids nodding their heads. "We were powerless without an Elder. The only way to be able to move onto the Promised Land, our sanctuary where we all become one with Pokemon, we had to have an Elder. And Yasuo has picked the right one for us. Look at Steve. It seems like he's given up. My best bet is that he really wants to be our Elder."

Steve tried to open his mouth, to tell Zane to shut the hell up, to cuss him out. But he found the hold that Azelf had on him was stronger. He mentally cursed himself.

"Now, lets start the ritual!" Penelope cheered, and then the rest of the kids cheered.

Penelope and Zane brought red color and blue color buckets of paint to the closed it's eyes and began to hum a strange song. Steve could feel the presence of the Gardevoir in his mind. Then it reached over to the red paint and painted his forehead.

Zane and Penelope's smiles grew wider. Zane then turned to the others. "Welcome our brand new Elder!"

Sybil walked up to Zane, ignoring all the cheering of the others. "Zane, I have message from Yasuo."

Zane stopped, staring at her. "What is it, Sybil?"

"Says you do bad tings. Says stop. Let Steve own free will." She spoke with her heavy accent. "Stop misusing ancestor."

"We're not misusing the Ancestor. He's helping us. We need Steve to be our new Elder, so that means he has to stay. Another Ancestor is on the way to help us out, as well." Zane reassured the woman.

Sybil shook her head. "Yasuo says stop. Please."

"Sybil, Yasuo, we're doing the right thing. Don't worry." Zane then squeezed her shoulder to reassure her, and then returned to where Penelope was cheering with the others.

"Tonight, our Elder will perform his first Sacred Right on his friends!" Penelope shouted, causing more cheering.

"Hell no! Steve would never do that!" Mitch shouted.

"Wait, guys." Zachary stopped the yelling of everyone. "Look at Steve. It looks like he's fighting something by the expression on his face."

"He looks stiff." Kara noticed.

"Do you think Steve would just stand there, not moving an inch, and let this happen?" Zachary asked.

"No, he wouldn't. Knowing him, he would want to beat the crap out of all of those kids." Jonas answered. "It's like some thing's controlling Steve."

"Exactly. It has to be a Pokemon."

"But what Pokemon controls a person?" Michelle asked.

"As far as I know, only Mewtwo can actually control someone. But, another Pokemon is known to do that. Azelf. The being of willpower." Zachary replied.

"Azelf? you mean the legendary Azelf?" Kara and Michelle said at the same time.

Zachary nodded. "I think Azelf is the one controlling Steve. Controlling his willpower. I doubt there would be a Mewtwo here."

There was a sudden _clink clanking_ sound. Everyone noticed it and noticed a can in that came out of nowhere. Suddenly, the can exploded, and a smoke started to fill the area fast. It was a smoke grenade. You could hear coughing from the kids. Some covered their noses. It was getting harder to see anything. There was a sound of feet running on the ground.

Rikki saw shadows right in front of her, and instantly kicked at them. she heard one of them yelp.

"We only have time to save one now."

"But we have to get them all out of here!"

"I know, but the smoke will be gone in a few minutes. We don't have time."

She then saw two guys wearing gas masks, and then their hands holding a hammer. She yelped in surprise, and cringed. But they only used the hammer to break the chains that were holding her against the wall. She then felt herself being lifted off the ground and thrown over the shoulder of one of the guys. They both started to run, with her, out of the cave. She was kicking and screaming, through the duck tape, but nothing happened. Her hands were still chained together.

As they got out of the smoke and out of the cave, she saw two bodies on the ground. They were the two lookouts that were on the cave. Their necks were split open, and blood was everywhere. She felt nauseous and closed her eyes, trying not to look at them. Even though she had a tough exterior, she was afraid of blood. She would sometimes faint at the sight of it.

"We've got to hurry!" the guy holding her shouted.

"Shit!" The other guy screamed, and they both skidded to a stop. There was a huge Gyarados there, looking ferocious, and staring at them.

"Run!" they both took off running, but the Gyarados wasn't gonna have it. It opened it's mouth and an orange light was starting to build up. Then, suddenly, it shot out at them, hitting the ground behind them. The guy holding Rikki flew through the air and landed in the lake. The other guy wasn't so lucky. He was hit with the beam and flew to a pile of rocks. The impact was what killed him.

Rikki could feel herself sinking below in te water. She found she couldn't swim at the moment, and couldn't tell what was up and what was down. She kicked her legs, hoping she was swimming up, when she saw a giant shadow swimming in front of her. She watched as it circled her. She gulped, and kept swimming up. She saw another shadow swimming towards her, and it was the guy that was carrying her. She didn't know if he was a bad guy or a good guy. He reached her, and pulled her up. He kept pulling her up to the surface, and she was struggling. she was running out of breath.

They finally reached the surface. she still couldn't get the gasp of breath due to the duck tape on her mouth. He realized it, and ripped it off. She gaped for breath, and then decided to yell at him.

"What the hell?!" she shouted.

"No time to explain. The Gyarados is waiting to attack again. We have to bolt." He said.

"Not until I know what the hell is going on?!"

"Do you want to live, or die!?" the guy yelled.

"Of course I want to live!" she shouted back.

"Then you have to trust me." He turned around. "Grab on." She did so, and he swam to land. He pulled her up, and started to pull her as they ran.

They ran for a good ten to fifteen minutes when they started to slow down. She bent over to catch her breath. The guy was standing tall, and looked to be waiting for something, or someone. He pulled out a radio, which looked water proof, and spoke into it. "We're here. Send a car, quickly!"

Five minutes later, a car driving up caught her attention. It was a jeep. "Climb in." the guy instructed. She did so, but stopped. "What about my friends?!"

"There was no time for us to get them. We'll save them later." the guy stated.

"No, I want my friends!" Rikki started to back away.

"Listen to me!" the guy called to her. "If we would have stayed to grab your friends, we wouldn't have been able to get away. We would've been caught, too. Then you would have either died there, or become a Pokemon, along with your friends!"

"So, you're just going to let them become Pokemon?!" she fired back.

"Of course we don't want that. But sacrifices are needed to get the job done. You should be thankful you're still alive." he shot back.

"I'm not going with you." she then turned around to run away, but a big chested guy was blocking her path. "I'm sorry, miss." he said, and then he put a rag to her mouth. She smelt the chloroform on the rag. She couldn't punch back, due to her hands being chained together. She was starting to feel a little woozy, and stumbled a bit. She felt the man lifting her up and putting her into the car, and that was when she blacked out, unable to do anything else at the moment.


	10. Escape!

The smoke finally cleared from the cave. Everyone was in a state of confusion. Zane looked around and balled his hands into fists. "Damn it, it was them again!"

"The Pings?" Penelope gasped.

"I think so." Zane looked around to where their captives were out. He scanned them, and noticed one was missing. "And they took one of them."

"Ohmigod! Where's Rikki?!" Kara asked, looking beside her for where Rikki was at just a few minutes ago.

"Huh? Rikki's gone?" Jonas gasped.

_Rikki's disappeared?!_ Steve thought, and quickly looked over. He scanned the crowd and saw that Rikki was indeed gone. He balled his hands into fists and turned towards Zane. "What the hell did you do to Rikki?!"

Zane and Penelope turned around to see Steve running up to them. But halfway there, Steve started to slow down, and he was struggling against something. He fell to his knee, and jut stayed there, unable to move. He didn't have the willpower too.

"Wow, you broke through Azelf's control. All over your dearest Rikki." Zane clapped for him. "I knew you had strong feelings for her, but never did I expect you to have such a strong will."

"Where is she?" He barely managed to speak.

"I believe our enemies, the Ping's, took her back to their camp. They're your enemies, too, you know." Zane walked up to him. He bent down to him, and smirked. "Our enemies have your lover. What are you going to do about it?"

"She'.....not my......lover!" Steve growled.

"Clearly, you love her so. Would you do anything to get her back?" Zane kept at it.

"Of course!" he shouted.

"Would you turn your closest friends into Pokemon for her?" Zane asked.

Michelle gasped. "Steve, stop! Don't do this!"

Zachary shouted with her. "He's trying to trick you, get you to do as he says. So that the Azelf can further control you!"

Steve wanted to say 'Hell no!' to that, but something inside of him was trying to make him say something else. He bit his tongue, so he wouldn't have to speak. He didn't care if he bled. But whatever was controlling him was stronger. "Y-y-yes......" he struggled to not say it, but it came out.

"Excellent!" he stood and turned towards Penelope. "Grab one of them and bring them over here."

Penelope nodded and walked over to the group. They were all glaring at her. She didn't know which one to pick. She closed her eyes, trying to pick. She snapped her fingers and quickly ran over to Sybil for something.

"Okay guys, I have a plan." Zachary whispered.

"What is it?" Mitch whispered back.

"I'm gonna volunteer myself to be the first one for their ritual of sorts."

"Are you crazy?!" Michelle whispered back.

"Wait! Noticed how we're all tied together? Once they untie me, they untie all of you. When that happens, I want you four to get ready and just bolt. Run for your life." Zachary continued with the plan.

"But what about you?" Kara's voice was cracking. She was starting to cry.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." Zachary nodded.

Penelope ran back to them and was about to say something, when Zachary cut her off. "Penelope, I would like to be the first one."

That caught her a little off guard for a minute. "Huh? Well, if you insist then." She took out a knife, and cut the ropes around them. Zachary stood up, and just stood there. But before Penelope could retie the ropes, she was thrown to the ground by Mitch. The remaining four ran out, heading for the entrance.

"Stop them!" Zane shouted.

Two, muscled guys stood in front of the entrance. They grounded themselves, ready to fight.

Jonas and Mitch stopped, side by side. "Girl's, I want you to make a run for it on the count of three." Jonas said.

"What?" Kara asked.

"What are you gonna do?" Michelle asked.

"Just do it!" Mitch called and looked at Jonas. "Just like in Middle School?"

"Always." Jonas smiled.

Mitch got down on all fours. Jonas backed up, and then ran forward. "3!" He jumped on Mitch's back, and then jumped off, leaping into the air. Before the two muscle heads could fathom was was happening, Jonas kicked both of them in the head. One stumbled to the side and the other one fell to the ground. Jonas landed in between them and looked at the girls. "Go!"

Michelle, dragging Kara, ran out of the cave. Kara let out a yelp when she saw the two dead boys on the ground, but Michelle just pulled her along. "come on, we have to get ut of here!"

"But where?!" Kara shouted.

"I don't know!" Michelle, let go of Kara's hand to let her run, just ran on. Kara following after her.

It wasn't long before the two boys were surrounded by other kids. they stood back to back, fighting off the kids as best at they could. Jonas had a few scratches on his face and arms. Mitch had a black eye and a bloody nose from being punched in the face in a surprise attack.

"We have to get out of here!" Jonas shouted.

"I know, dude!" Mitch replied, kicking one of them away.

A loud, piercing scream erupted. It sent chills down their spines. They didn't know where it was coming from. All the Society kids stopped then and turned to the back of the cave. They cheered at what was happening. Through the crowds, Mitch saw Steve there, looking horrified. He was holding a syringe in his hand, and then dropped to his knees. There was a mutant freak there in front of him. It took him only seconds to realize that was Zachary, But all that he could see was a giant, furry, brown thing that was growing and growing. He saw two big tusks growing. Mitch was horrified and it showed on his face. He snapped out of it when Jonas pulled him to the mouth of the cave.

"C'mon dude!" Jonas shouted, jumping down to the ground.

Mitch shook his head, trying to clear the images from his mind. He jumped down but stumbled, and fell to the ground. He scrambled to his feet and ran after Jonas.

It wasn't long before the boys caught up with the twins. Michelle and Kara were against a tree, huffing and panting for breath. They brightened up when they saw the boys coming towards them. They both ran up to them, hugging them.

Kara cried in Jonas's chest. "Every thing's going wrong!"

Michelle hugged Mitch tightly. "We thought you were goners!"

"Hey, every thing's OK with us." Jonas said. His hands were shaking, and he stroked Kara's back. His face was a beet red.

Mitch only hugged Michelle back. "Don't worry, we're here."

"What are we going to do?" Kara asked. "Steve's gone, Rikki was taken by some people. There's only us."

"We'll find Rikki later. Right now, we have to make sure we get away from this place as fast as possible. They'll come back, searching for us." Mitch commanded.

"No, we find Rikki now!" Michelle fired back. "Whoever took her, they might be bad! They might kill her!"

"Mitch is right." Kara said, and received a look of shock from Michelle. "We have to get out of here, or else we'll be killed."

"But where do we go?" Jonas asked.

"Lets head to Mauville, and spread the word. Once that's done, we get a car and drive off." Mitch nodded to Jonas. "You still know how to hot wire a car?"

"Sure do." Jonas smiled and nodded.


	11. Lilycove

Rikki stirred, opening her eyes slowly. Her vision was blurry, and she blinked a couple of times to clear them. there was a glaring light above her. She squinted at it and sat up. She was replaying the past events in her mind. From being in that cave, to being captured by some guys, and then being knocked out by that giant guy. She snapped her head up and looked around. _Where did they take me?_

She stood up and walked to the wall closest to the door. She leaned back and tried to listen for voices. She could hear none, but she could hear shuffling around. There were people on the other end. She looked back into the room. It was a normal room, maybe a little too bright for her tastes. there were Pokemon dolls everywhere, and something on the T.V. about local band playing today in Lilycove city.

She inched towards a window and opened it up. A slight gust picked up and it felt cool against her skin. Taking her time, she climbed out of the window and plopped onto the grass. Standing up, she gasped. She was in a big city. There were tall buildings everywhere, and people walking around, children and Pokemon were playing. She could hear music from somewhere. But, one thing she noticed was a huge department store. It was the Lilycove Department Store.

She recognized Lilycove because this was her friends first stop in this region. She remembered it was a long ride, but they eventually got here. But the last time she checked, she was in Mauville city. How could she have gone so far as Lilycove?

"I see you've awaken from your slumber." a voice said. Rikki turned and saw it was that lady back at the cave. The one that put the Society down. "Don't be alarmed. You have many questions that I have the answers too."

Rikki didn't know if she should trust this lady. She didn't know if she was on her side, or their side. Their side being that Society. But, her conscience was telling her to trust her. To believe in her. She sighed and nodded.

"Fine, but and if you try to pull some tricks, I'm out of here." Rikki replied.

"Come inside, child." Moro replied with a soft smile and led her inside the little house. As Rikki walked in, she could see a middle aged woman there, playing with a small child. The child was giggling at a joke her mother told her. When Moro walked in, they both nodded at her and smiled. Moro led her into a room that looked like a living room. Moro took a seat in a chair, and Rikki sat on the couch.

"Let me explain the current situation." Moro started off. "Right now, the Society is controlling your dear friend, Steve, forcing him to be the new Elder. It is true that his destiny is to be the new Elder."

"What about my friends?" Rikki asked.

"From what our scouts say, you're friends have escaped unharmed. Currently, they reside in Mauville." Moro replied.

"Why am I all the way over here? In Lilycove!" Rikki was getting upset. She really wanted to be with her friends.

"We are going to bring your friends here to you. Once you all are together, will you be able to go home." Moro replied.

"What do you mean, 'go home.'?"

"Back to your hometown." Moro replied.

"No, I won't go back. Not without Steve." Rikki raised her voice.

"This isn't your battle." Moro simply replied.

"It's been my battle since we got into this mess."

"I knew you would say that. Sit down, Rikki. I think I know a way for you to help."

Rikki sat down, but on the edge of her seat. She was ready to hear whatever she could to help.

"Those kids are all relying on a book written by Demetrie. That book is misleading. It lies about all things in that book." Moro explained. "The true nature of the Society is about tranquility, and peace with Humans and Pokemon."

"I kinda find that hard to believe." Rikki huffed.

_"Society is like a stew. If you don't stir it up every once in a while a layer of scum floats to the top."_

Rikki thought about it. "If what you said was true, about the tranquility and peace stuff, then this Demetrie was the scum?"

Moro nodded. "He corrupted the Society in a tragic way. Not only did he anger our Ancestors, but he angered Yasuo himself."

"Is Yasuo, like, you God?" Moro nodded.

"Well, some consider him a God, I consider him to be a warm-hearted gentleman who brought about the Society to it's true beginnings." Moro went on.

"Has the Society been around for a long time?"

"In due time, I will tell you." Moro smiled. "Now, we must talk about your part in this situation."

"Right, what can I do?" Rikki asked.

"They're controlling Steve through one of our Ancestors, Azelf. They also plan to use another Ancestor, Mesprit, to erase all his emotions, making him easier to control." Rikki gulped. "With the help of your friends, I believe you will be able to save Steve, and then we can teach him the true ways of the Society."

"Excuse me, but, I believe everyone would want the Society gone." Rikki blurted out.

Moro nodded gravely. "I'm afraid so. After what Demetrie did, no one wants to see the Society. But, hope is alive, and I believe that the world will come to it's senses and realize that we are important to the world."

"How is it important?" Rikki wanted to know.

"Without the Society, the world would still be at war with Pokemon." Moro replied.

"Really? They didn't teach us that back in history." Rikki said.

"That's because no one knows about it. Well, no one except the Pokemon, and the Society." she chuckled. "That is the true history of this world. Not the one put into books." Moro stood up and smiled. "now, why don't we both grab a bite to eat, and I'll take you to the nearest camp. There, we'll discuss more about how we'll save Steve, and your friends."

Rikki stood up and nodded. She had to admit, she was hungry. She felt like she hasn't eaten in a couple of days. "Alright. The sooner we save them, the sooner every thing can return to normal."


	12. Serving time

They group of four had made it to Mauville, safe and sound. They were all tired from running through the forest. Kara was on the verge of tears after today's events. They stood near the Pokemon center, resting up a bit.

"I think we need to spread the word around." Mitch said.

"But I don't think people will believe it." Kara said, sniffling a bit.

"Of course they'll believe it." Mitch was sure of himself.

"No, I think Kara is right." Michelle nodded. "It's practically forbidden to speak of it. Everyone knows the Society is gone, and I don't think they'll believe a bunch of kids running around, saying it's back. They'll think it to be a cruel joke."

"But we can still try. Who knows, maybe someone believes the Society is still out there. they're gonna come this way, all these people are in danger!" Mitch persisted.

"I say we give it a try, but I agree with the girls, dude." Jonas shrugged. "Whether they believe it or not, at least they were warned."

"Fine," Michelle sighed. "we'll meet back here in twenty minutes, agreed?"

"Sure. Lets spread the word." Mitch nodded and took off with Jonas in one direction. The twins went in the other direction.

"Lady! I'm telling the truth, they're coming!" Mitch tried to tell this woman.

"Honestly, these pranks of your are going to get you in trouble." She sneered. "What a bunch of troublemakers." She walked away.

"Hey, guys! Will you listen?" Jonas went up to a group of guys. They stopped and raised an eyebrow. "The Ancient society, the Virus, it's back. they're heading here, you are all in danger."

One of them laughed. "Listen to this kid. He thinks the Society is coming back!" The rest of the group laughed. "Dude, if you're trying to pull a prank and stir up some trouble, you're doing a good job. You just better watch it." then they walked away laughing.

"This is getting us nowhere." Mitch complained. "Why won't anyone listen!"

Back with the twins, they were with the same group of guys that left a few minutes ago. "Please listen to us. The Society is coming back and-"

"You're with the guys from earlier, huh? Now, why would you two cute girls want to mess around, spreading these pranks."

"It's the truth." she closed her eyes and looked up at him with a pouty lip. "I swear I am. We lost some of our friends. We can't find them anywhere." As if on cue, Kara started to bawl while Michelle kept up with the act.

They all blushed. "Hey, we're sorry. I believe you. I mean, I thought I saw some of those freaks a week ago."

"How could you tell?" One of them asked.

"They had those weird markings on their skin. I spotted a huge group but pushed it aside. I thought they were regular kids playing around and such."

"We'll be sure to keep an eye out. Now, why don't you come with us, we'll keep you safe." They all smirked. Michelle knew they were playing along, to try to convince them and get with them later. She wasn't going to fall for it.

"No thanks. I have to find my other friends." She said, and dragged Kara with her. "Honestly, who do they think they're messing with?" She said when they were out of ear shot.

* * *

Later, they all met back in front of the Pokemon Center. Kara was leaning against the building, staring at the sky. Michelle was talking with the guys about what to do next.

"I say we get the hell out of here." Mitch and Michelle agreed with each other. They were trying to convince Jonas and Kara to agree with them.

"We can't leave." Jonas argued. "What about Rikki? And Steve for that matter?"

"We'll find Rikki, I'm sure of it. But for Steve, he's gone. There's nothing we can do at this point. They're basically controlling him!" Mitch argued back.

"What if Rikki's dead? What if we lose? What if we become Pokemon? What if-"

"Kara! Don't talk like that!" Michelle raised her voice. "Rikki's not dead. We won't lose. And we won't become Pokemon!"

"Come on, guys. Stop fighting." Jonas sighed. "But I vote we stay here, and rescue Steve and Rikki, then we get out of here."

"Ok, then what are we supposed to do? Sit around here and wait until those Society freaks show up? I'm not gonna just sit around here and wait." Mitch crossed his arms and huffed.

"Alright you kids, hold it right there." A voice caught them off guard. They turned around and saw Officer Jenny. Her arms were crossed and she frowned. "I hear that you kids are saying stuff about the Society."

"Because they're coming! They'll be here at any moment. You have to evacuate the city." Jonas said.

"The Society has been around for a long time. Why would they just suddenly appear?" Jenny asked.

"They didn't just suddenly appear. They've been waiting for years. They're planning on attacking Mauville again, and then the rest of Hoenn." Mitch tried to reason with her.

Jenny shook her head. "Well, I can't have you all scaring the citizens. Plus, its illegal to speak about that stuff anyway. Now come on with me to the station."

"We're going to jail?" Michelle squeaked.

"Yup."

"For how long?" Kara asked.

"Until you stop talking about that crap." she said. "Now hurry it up, or it'll be longer."

They all looked at each other and sighed. Not wanting to disobey the law and get a warrant on them for resisting arrest, they followed her down to the station. As they walked in, they saw some people in cages. One had an eye patch on his left eye and one was tattooed all over. Michelle and Kara gulped. Jenny led them all the way to the back to an empty cell. She unlocked it and opened it.

"Here you go, make yourselves comfy, 'cause this is where you'll be staying." As they walked in, she locked it behind them. "Now, don't try anything funny." Then she left.

Kara finally burst into tears. Michelle hugged her close while Mitch punched the wall. Jonas sat next to Kara, rubbing her back.

"This is stupid! We get locked in for nothing. Once the Society gets here, we won't be able to escape." Mitch complained.

"I don't want to become a Pokemon!" Kara cried.

"Oy! Whats this I hear about becoming a Pokemon?" A voice broke out from the cell across from them. They all turned and saw a young man with shaggy blond hair. He looked like he's been here for a long time. "And did I hear you talkin' 'bout the Society?"

"We were. And who are you?" Jonas asked.

"Names Leroy. Pleasure to meet ya'll." he bowed. "So, this here Society is back, huh?"

"Yeah, and they're coming here again." Michelle answered.

"Well, that'll be bad. That means they're trying to recreate the Mauville Disappearance thing from a long time ago." Leroy sighed.

"The what?" Mitch asked.

"Wha? You never heard 'bout it?" They shook their heads. "Well, it was when Missy was still 'round and all. The Society first made it's appearance by taking over Mauville and kidnappin' all of the citizens. Turing them into Pokemon and such."

"How do you know that?" Asked Michelle.

"I stole Missy's book. Y'know, the one she wrote about the virus and Society and such. That has all the info we need about what happened back then." he replied with a grin. "And that's how I wound up in here."

"So, you know about the virus? And the Society?" Leroy nodded.

"Oh, looks like lunch is coming 'round. Time to eat up!" Leroy smiled as an officer came around, passing out lunch to all the people in jail.

* * *

It was about evening time. It was quiet in the jail. There was hardly any lights, so it was dark. They had all fallen asleep, exhausted from the events that happened today. Kara stirred in her sleep. She was tossing and turning, until she woke up. She sat up and panted, wiping the sweat off her brow.

"Can't sleep, huh?" Leroy asked.

Kara jumped, but sighed in relief. "I just have this bad feeling, you know?"

"Yup. I has that feeling too. Something bad is happening out there." he replied. As if on cue, there was a faint shrill coming from outside. "I don't know how you're friends can sleep through that."

"What was that?" she asked.

"Sounds like a scream of pain and agony." Kara gasped. "I do believe the Society has come."

"What are we gonna do?!" She was freaking out. "If we don't get out of here, they'll come for us. We'll become Pokemon!"

"I've planned a head for a situation like this." She heard him walking around. He ruffled through something and used the moonlight to show her what it was. A key. "I've got a copy of the key." he winked.

"You've had that all along?" she asked.

"Yup. I could have escaped anytime I wanted." Leroy grinned. "But I liked it here 'cause that Officer Jenny sure is a cutie. Her harsh personality just turns me on."

"Come on, open the bars. I'll wake everyone else up." Kara turned to her friends who wee sleeping. She shook each one. "Come on, we're getting out of here."

"Huh? What?" snorted Mitch. "We're busting out of here?"

"What's going on?" Michelle asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Just listen would y'all?" Leroy whispered as he opened the door to the jail cell.

They all listened, wondering what it was they were supposed to hear. Then a scream was heard close by. Actually, it came from inside of the jail in the other room. Several screams came from there.

Kara gasped and covered her ears. "They're here!"

"Hurry up! This window here is open, always is." Leroy said.

"Kid! Aren't you gonna get us out of here?" Said another person in jail. It was the guy with the eye patch.

"Nah, what you did was way horrible. I mean, to that little girl." Leroy frowned.

"Oh, come off it and let me out. If what I overheard from you guys earlier is true, I don't want to become a Pokemon." he said.

"Should we?" Leroy asked the group.

"I don't care, but we're getting out of here." Mitch said, opening the window wide enough. "Come on."

"Well, bye guys!" he grinned at them.

"Why you little brat!" He shouted.

"Lets go!" Michelle said as she pulled herself up and through the window.

Kara and Leroy were last. Just as Kara was hopping up to the get through the window, the door to the room they were in opened with a bang. Kara gasped and turned around, seeing Officer Jenny there, with a Tropius on top of her, biting her on the shoulder. She let out a scream.

"Hurry up, mate!" Leroy said.

Kara pulled herself through the window and fell on the other side. Jonas caught her and let her go. "Thanks." she said, blushing a little bit,

Leroy hopped up on the window. He gave a thumbs up sign to them down below, and started to pull himself through. He gasped suddenly, felt something pulling on his leg. "Oy mates! Help me out here!"

Mitch and Jonas responded, running to the window and grabbed a hold of his arms. They started to pull him through, but something on the other end was pulling him, too. Leroy kicked at the person pulling him, but to no avail. He gasped in pain when he felt something go into his leg. He turned his head and saw one of the Society kids with a syringe and a clear liquid that was going straight into his leg.

Finally, he was pulled through the window and fell on the other side. "Leave me be, mates." He said, looking up to them all. "They got me."

They saw the small trickle of blood down his leg from the needle. Kara gasped, and started to back away.

"Go!" Leroy shouted in pain. He started to transform. His nose grew bigger, looking like a pig snout.

"Come on, we have to get out of here!" Mitch said, taking off.

"But to where?" Michelle asked.

"Lilycove. We're leaving this place, with or without Rikki. We're gonna head home!" Mitch replied.

"Dude, we can't!" Jonas shouted.

"We have to! Unless you all want to become a Pokemon, I suggest we get the hell out of here!" Mitch argued.

"Well, Kara and I agree that we're staying here to save Rikki, and Steve." Jonas stopped running, and Kara was right beside him.

"I agree with them, too." Michelle stood by her sister's side.

"Michelle, earlier you all for leaving." he complained.

"I've changed my mind. They're our friends. If you want to leave, fine. We won't stop you." Michelle replied with a frown.

They had a staring contest with each other. Mitch wasn't letting up. "Fine! Whatever! We'll stay here. If you all become Pokemon, don't say I didn't warn you."

"We can't stay around here in the open. Lets get out of the city." Jonas sighed.

"This way." Kara said, seeing an opening nearby in the forest.

They all left, running in that direction. They could only hope that it would lead them to safety.


	13. Celebi's foreshadowing

Steve stood in the center of Mauville, surrounded by people transforming into Pokemon. He should be running away. She should be afraid. But he felt no emotions. And he wasn't running away. He stood there, a blank slate. Penelope and Zane stood beside him.

"This is great." Penelope said, a smile on her face. "This is just like what Demetrie did a long time ago."

Zane didn't say anything. He should feel excited. He should be happy they're following in Demetrie's foot steps. But something didn't sit right with him. He remembered what Lady Moro said when she found out about them following Demetrie's way. She was angry. He knew better. She's been around a long time. She knows the true way of the Society. Did she not like what Demetrie did? Then why was he chosen Elder if he would only do all this to ruin the Society?

"Zane, whats next after Mauville?" Penelope cut his thoughts short. She looked over at him with a smile.

"I don't know. I think we should stop now." He replied, not looking at her.

"What are you saying?" she asked, frowning.

"I don't like this. We should stop now." he just said. "Does this feel right to you?"

"Yeah, it does." Penelope frowned.

"I don't feel right about this. What if Lady Moro was right? What if this way is wrong?" he asked.

"This is the true way." she countered.

"Lady Moro has been around far longer than us. I think she would know the true way of the Society. Not this." he pointed to the chaos in front of them.

"You don't know what you're saying. Demetrie changed the ways of the Society because he disliked them. He said this is the true way chosen by Yasuo."

"What if Demetrie was driven by power to change it? What if he was wrong?" Zane countered. "If he was wrong, then Yasuo is displeased with what he did, and he's probably displeased with this!"

Penelope balled her hands into fists. "No, he's chosen this way. If you don't like it here, then leave. Go join up with Lady Moro." she shouted.

Zane growled. "You're not getting the point. If you continue this way, then you won't be able to join with Yasuo in the promised land."

Penelope was quiet for a few minutes. She bit her lip. "Just leave." she said.

"Penelope, come with me." Zane said.

"Zane, just go." Penelope said, not even looking at him.

"Penelope..."

"Go away!" she raised her voice.

Zane looked at Penelope one last time, and then at Steve, seeing him just standing there, a blank expression on his face. Now Zane was feeling bad for him. He wondered if he should bring Steve with him, but what would he do with Steve. The Azelf is controlling his will, making him stand there. Unless he talked with Azelf, he would be stuck here with the Society as it is now. But he had no idea where Azelf was.

He turned around, and walked away from Mauville. He didn't know where he was going, but he knew that he would end up somewhere near Lady Moro.

* * *

Moro walked with Riki outside of Lilycove. She could see a few tents and cabins nearby. There were a bunch of people there. She could make out the crest she saw earlier. The Ping Crest. As she walked around, she saw several of them talking amongst themselves. As she scanned the crowd, she saw the guys from earlier. The one that saved her, and the one that knocked her out. They looked up at her, and bowed slightly as Moro walked by.

Moro smiled. "You should know, Rikki, that me and the Pings go way back. Since the Society started ages ago." Moro explained.

"Lady Moro, it's good to see you again." A kid said, running up to Moro. She bore the same markings as the Society. Rikki looked at the little girl. She looked harmless, not like the others.

"As you, two, child." Moro smiled. She looked to Rikki, who seemed to be apprehensive towards the girl.

"Rikki, there's no need to be like that. She's harmless. And she's one of the true Society members, not those kids running around out there." Moro told Rikki.

Rikki sighed and looked at the girl. The girl then looked at Moro and whispered something in her ear. Moro smiled and nodded, and whispered something back. Next thing Rikki knew, the little girl grabbed her hand and started to drag her away towards a hut. Rikki looked back to Moro, seeing her wave her off, then walk towards the Pings as they were talking about plans.

The little girl pulled her inside the hut. Inside, there were a few more kids. A mix between some of the Ping's family kids and the Society member kids. She felt like an outsider, surrounded by them all. "Guys, this is Rikki. Lady Moro said that she's gonna help us establish the Society to the way it was!"

All the kid looked at Rikki. One raised an eyebrow and another kid huffed. The little girl turned back to Rikki. "My name's Isabell. This is Rocky, Ana, and Aubrey."

Rocky didn't say anything. Ana was the one who raised an eye brow. And Aubrey was the one who huffed.

"What's an outsider doing here?" Aubrey complained.

"Aubrey!" Ana said.

"What? I'm asking a question." he complained.

"Lady Moro told me to treat Rikki as an equal. So, you all should treat her as an equal." Isabell told them.

"Ok, I get that, the whole tranquility thing between humans and Pokemon. But it still doesn't mean we can bring in any outsider we see!" Aubrey was still complaining.

"Ok, kid, listen will you?" Rikki sighed. "That other group of kids that are out there? They're using my best friend, making them their leader. They're controlling him. I'm trying to save him, and my other friends out there."

"Oh..." Ana said, looking away, and so did Rocky.

"What?" Rikki asked.

Isabell turned towards Rikki, a grim look on her face. "Before you came here, we were just told that the group attacked Mauville. Everyone was gone. And they're on the move again."

Rikki just stood there. I think her face said it all. Her face was pained, sad, hurt. She leaned against the wall and sighed. Then she remembered her best friends were at Mauville. She could only hope that they make it out ok.

"And," Isabell said. "Moro's decided to attack their group. She wants to stop them at all costs."

"What?!" Rikki asked suddenly. She remembered what Moro said about Steve. She wanted to save him, too. And she also agreed that he was chosen by Yasuo to be the new elder of the society. Now she wants to attack them? Him?! She balled her hands into fists. Anger was boiling through her. She ran out of the hut. She was angry at herself, mostly.

"Rikki!" she heard Isabell calling her name. She ignored her. she just wanted to run. Running was a good way to get rid of her anger. She used to run a lot. She used to be in track during high school.

After a while of running, Rikki came to a stop. She panted after the long run. She leaned against a tree and sat down. What was she going to do? they were going to attack Steve. And since he is being forced to be their leader, they might not take pity on them. But if she tried to intervene, and try to stop them from attacking Steve, they might attack her, too. But Moro wouldn't attack her, if she tried to stop them from attacking Steve, would she?

She sighed. She had no other option at the moment. She would have to go along with the plan until they came to Steve. She would do her best to stop them from attacking him, and also save him in the process.

But what about her friends? What if they didn't make it? what if she won't see them again? She didn't know if she could handle that. And what if she couldn't save Steve in time? She would surely break down if he was gone.

She sighed. Isabell probably told Moro that she ran away. Moro would surely be looking for her, or she would send someone to look for her. Probably to see if she was stood up, and started to walk back, when she felt something. She didn't know what it was. She stopped and turned around, not seeing anything. She shrugged it off.

_"Rikki..."_ That time, she heard something. That something was calling her name. She didn't know if it was Moro, or what. She turned around and listened carefully.

Out from behind a tree, a Celebi showed up. Rikki gasped, seeing the legendary Pokemon in front of her. _"Listen carefully, Rikki."_

"Woah, I didn't know Celebi's could talk." Rikki said. "And how do you know my name?"

_"Not normal Celebi's, but I'm no normal Celebi. Actually, I'm an ancestor to the Society. I was sent here by Yasuo to speak with you." _The Celebi spoke.

"So, Yasuo's a real person?" Rikki asked.

_"Indeed."_ Celebi replied. _"And yes, he did in fact choose Steve. Yasuo knows that you would do anything to save your friend."_

"What can I do, though?" Rikki asked.

_"You'll have to break him. But it will be difficult, because they used Azelf and Mesprit. Or, there's another way."_

"Another way?" Rikki asked.

_"Steve will have to die." _Celebi replied.

"No, no way. I'm not gonna let him die!" Rikki shouted.

_"It's be difficult to get through to him in his current state." _

"I don't care. I'll do whatever it takes to save him." Rikki replied.

_"With the way every thing's going, he will." _Celebi said.

"What?" Rikki asked, gravely.

_"I've visited the future, Rikki. I saw his death. Either way you put, he will die." _

"Is there any way to change it?" Rikki asked.

_"Only if you travel to the past. But Yasuo strictly forbids it."_

"Fine." Rikki sighed. "Whatever. It seems that no matter what happens, I'll be lonely. My friends are gone, probably turned into Pokemon. I'll lose Steve..."

_"Although, I doubt you'll be lonely in the end. You're friends are safe, I'm sure of it." _

"They are?" She asked. Celebi nodded.

_"I have to go. I can't stay long."_ Celebi said. With that being said, the Celebi took off into the forest, heading to who knows where.

"Rikki?" She heard her name being called. She turned around and saw Moro standing there. Rikki seemed to be on the verge of crying. She wondered if Moro saw the Celebi there or not. "I heard from Isabell that you suddenly ran off. I came to see if you were ok."

Rikki didn't answer at first. She stayed quiet and wiped her eyes. She didn't want anyone to see her crying. "I'm fine."

"I have good news." Moro said. "We found your friends. I sent several of the men to pick them up. They should be there by now."

"Ok..." Rikki said, and started to walk back towards the camp with Moro.


	14. Small reunion

"Hey, sorry about knocking out your friend." A guy said to the three in the back of the jeep. He drove through the forest, with Jonas, Michelle and Kara in the back. "He just suddenly attacked without even listening to a word I had said."

"Oh no, it's no problem. He's always like that." Michelle waved it off. Mitch lay in the passenger seat, passed out.

"You're sure that Rikki's at the camp you mentioned?" Kara asked.

"Yup. She arrived about a day or two ago. I can't keep track of the days." he nodded. "She's being taken care of by Lady Moro, whose in charge of the camp."

The jeep hit a bump, making them all jump. Luckily Mitch didn't wake up,or he probably would've attacked in anger again. "You guys are lucky I came. Lady Moro and Rikki were afraid those brats would get you."

"They almost got us back at the jail. If it wasn't for that Leroy guy, we would've been caught." Jonas looked away. He didn't want to finish the rest of the sentence.

"I'd say in about two more days, those brats would be close to our location. That's when we attack them." The guy driving said.

"What do you mean, 'attack'?" Michelle asked.

"We surround them, and try to negotiate. If they refused, we fight. they can't be allowed to continue what they're doing." he replied.

"You can't!" Kara gasped. "One of our friends is with them!"

"Doesn't matter. He's deep into their control. We'll have to." he looked at all of them in the rear view window. He saw all of their grim faces and sighed. "I know how you all must feel. Trust me, you're friend is better off dead at the path he's heading."

"How can you say that?!" Kara shouted. "It's not his fault they're controlling him! He can't help it! That doesn't mean he deserves to be killed!"

He stayed silent the rest of the trip. By that point, they were all furious about the situation. Kara was probably worse than them. The rest of the trip, her hands were balled into fists. She wanted to hurt someone, anyone. Jonas tried to calm her down by rubbing her back. Michelle stared off into space.

"You're friend, Rikki? She wasn't too happy about it, either. She even ran off for a while, but Lady Moro found her." he started to say. "Lady Moro says that she will be the last resort to saving your friend. Her feelings for him are strong."

Mitch started to stir a little bit. He coughed a little bit and sat up. "Rikki has feelings for Steve? I don't believe it." Mitch shook his head.

"You're awake?" the driver asked.

"But seriously, Rikki doesn't have feelings towards him." he said.

"Why would you say that?" Kara asked.

"She's an ultimate tomboy. Everytime you've asked her if she ever had feelings towards a guy, she always denied it. Am I right?" he turned around in the seat and asked.

"You're bad at this kind of stuff Mitch. you're completely wrong. Me and Kara both know she has feelings towards Steve." Michelle rolled her eyes.

"Oh really? Explain then." Mitch asked.

"Guys? Is this really the right conversation to have concidering the situation at hand." Jonas asked.

"She's always hanging out with Steve. She hangs out with him most of the time, and they practically do everything together." Michelle explained.

"We're here." The driver said, as the jeep pulled up towards a small village.

The four all got out of the jeep. "Rikki!" Kara exclaimed. She then ran up to Rikki and gave her a big hug. "I'm so glad to see you again!"

"Hey Kara..." Rikki said, giving her a small hug back. "I was scared for your safety."

Michelle, Jonas and mitch walked up to Rikki. She was standing near Moro. The driver also walked up. He bowed and said, "I brought them liked you ask."

"Thank you." She replied with a nod. She turned towards the group of five. "It's so nice that you all are together again. It's a happy reunion."

"Uh, thanks Moro." Rikki replied, not wanting to look at her. She was happy to have her friends with her again, although they were short one.

"I'll leave you all alone for now." Moro walked away.

Jonas and Michelle then gave Rikki a huge hug, and she gave them both back one. "We're glad you're safe." Jonas smiled.

"Yeah, me too." Rikki replied.

"Are you ok?" Michelle asked.

"I'm fine, just..." Rikki started and sighed. She looked up to see if anyone was close by. Then she whispered. "I'm not ok."

"What's wrong?" Mitch finally spoke.

"A little while ago, I was visited by a Celebi." Rikki started off. "But it was one of the Ancestors to this society. It spoke to me and told me something...terrible..." Rikki looked away. "It said that Steve's gonna die..." she choked out.

Kara gasped. "You're sure?"

Rikki nodded. "This plan of Moro's will kill Steve. I don't know what to do."

"Then we fight back. We have to save Steve." Michelle whispered back.

"That's what I'm afraid of. If we fight back, they might attack us, too." Rikki shook her head.

"Rikki! You're back!" Isabell suddenly came up behind Rikki, giving her a big hug. "I was worried about you. I thought you wouldn't come back."

Rikki sighed. "Hi, Isabell. As you can see, I came back."

"Are these your friends?" she asked, looking at them with a smile.

"Yeah." Rikki replied.

"Cool! I'm Isabell, nie to meet you!" Isabell grinned.

"Isabell, time to come inside. It's getting late." We heard a woman call her name.

"I got to go. Mom's calling for me. I'll see you tomorrow!" she ran off to the house.

"You're making friends with Society freaks?" Mitch asked.

"They're not a part of that group, Mitch." Rikki retorted.

"I don't care, I can't stand to be around these freaks." he replied.

"Rikki, and friends. I would think it be wise to get some rest tonight. We'll be getting up early tomorrow, and carry out our plans. Hopefully, at the end of it, everything will be at peace once more." Moro said, walking up to the group.

"Uh, sure." Kara replied.

"Come, I'll show you where you'll be staying at." she said, and started to walk towards the a hut.

* * *

**Hey peoples.**

**This the first in a long time I written something down here. I don't know why I'm doing it now. XD. But, since I startded, i'll just say something. Hi! lol. Okay, i know, it'a a short chapter. Blah blah blah. now i don't know what to say.**

**well, until the next chapter**

**TaM is signing out**

**:]  
**


End file.
